Session
by Metamorcy
Summary: Poor Shirosaki has to stay after school for some ‘forced’ tutoring for his grades but who knew he’d get a hot student for it. Maybe it won’t be so bad after all. IchiHichi. Now beta'd! Finally the lemon has arrived!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Session**

**By**: **Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M, cuz it's going to be the first time I'll be using curse words so much. And there will be smut later on…hehehehe…

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Poor Shirosaki has to stay after school for some 'forced' tutoring for his grades but who knew he'd get a hot student for it. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

**N/A:** My computer just doesn't want to work with me today. It hasn't been helping me in the spelling and keeps fixing Shirosaki's accent, it's really annoying. And I've been taking major-must-pass-or-get-kicked-back-in-grade tests (three in total, each 3 hours long) left and right. Tomorrow I've got that SAT test too, must pass or else. ARGGHHH!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Shirosaki grumbled loudly, wandering over to his destination. Damn pre-calculus. Why'd it have to be so hard and frustrating all the time? Couldn't the teachers make it simple and easy for once? And the large load of homework they gave them wasn't helping at all. It only made things worse and tiring which doesn't lead to decent results. So he had an 'F' in the class, woo-wee doo, big deal. Who cares, really? He didn't nor did his friends and everyone else around him so who really? Well, the school did and so does his guardian, Zangetsu, who seemed quite enraged at him for having this atrocious grade and decided to take matters into his own hand (getting grounded and banned which wasn't good in Shirosaki's opinion).

He seriously wished that he could build a time machine (though he knew that could never happen) and kill whoever the bastard was that invented this crap. It's a pain in the ass. Shirosaki grumbled, walking down the empty hallway of this load of crap school, almost tempted to kick the metal lockers to get rid of his bottled up irritation. His friends had even started laughing at him at his stupidity of actually going for the tutoring (not for the horrible grades, they're really weird). Most people don't bother showing up and just fail for the hell of it. But nooo!! He, on the other hand, wasn't allowed to do that. Damn his bloody guardian. He swears that one day he'll get him back for all the shit he's been forced through.

Slamming open the door to the tortur- he meant, tutoring room, he glanced in angrily, narrowing his golden eyes. There were a few people inside, a couple of them glanced up at him instantly, startled by the crash then twisted away. His black nailed fingers drummed the wall impatiently, not sure on what to do. He had never come here before so how was he supposed to know?! They should put up a god-damn sign for the newcomers!

A teacher that was in the room, stood up from the small group of students she was helping. The woman was throwing a bitter glare at the white haired teenager for disturbing everyone but was clearly ignored. The threat was crumbled up and tossed into the trash, unable to faze him and his stubborn nature. She motioned Shirosaki over, reaching over to grab a sheet of paper that was clipped on a board.

"Name, please." She was stressing the 'please', he noted that, watching her run a finger over the list.

"Shirosaki." He stated plainly with a grumpy attitude, not interested in what the hell was going on. He wondered if he could get out of this by settling the room on fire or maybe killing the teacher before this thing could start. That sounded like a nice idea. But then his guardian came into his mind. Damn him!

"Ah yes. Here you are." The teacher snorted, her obvious ugly fat finger stopped on the billboard then went to the side. She said in an astringent tone that made the albino deride hatefully. "You'll be having Ichigo Kurosaki as your helper from now on _or_ until noted otherwise or until your guardian says it can _stop_."

"That depends on how long this place will be _standing_ afterwards." Shirosaki smirked, his smile lines going up with his eyes twinkling dangerously.

The teacher winced, taking the hint and kept an attentive gaze on him. "Ichigo should be over there." The woman pointed to the side where an orange haired teenager was sitting by himself with a text book opened in front of him.

The albino snorted, glancing over to the guy, he was hot looking, he'll admit that and extremely toned muscle. But he could tell even from here that the guy was forced to come here by the looks of the face, the permanent scowl on the lips and that this 'Ichigo' guy was really _smart_, one of those that people could watch but never touch. He licked his lips; perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Burning the building could always come later or when he felt like it. Strolling over to Ichigo, he towered down at him, examining the other a little more before stating a "Yo".

The orange haired teen glanced up with an eyebrow raised, pausing in his page flipping and meet the golden ones. "…Yeah?"

The albino went to the side, taking the empty seat next to the guy. He grumbled, slapping his books bag on the ground. "You're Ichigo, right? Th' one that's suppose t' help me?"

"You're Shirosaki?" Ichigo asked with the same intensity as the other, closing the text book.

"That's right, now help me." Shirosaki slapped his pre-cal folder and notes along with some unfinished crap/homework on the table. The papers scattered along the flat surface, interrupting everyone else's concentration. He gave a victorious grin and was tempted to give them the middle finger to piss them off further. How he _loved_ to make people angry, it was just so much _fun_. The people sent glares his way, silently commanding him to 'shut the _fuck_ up'. Shirosaki ignored it, running a pale hand through his silky white hair, smoothing it out. Ichigo twitched his nose in annoyance, reaching out to grab the dispersed papers, trying helplessly to get everything back in order. His orange pools scanned over the material quickly especially over the graded ones, disregarding the other. He came up to a quiz paper or two of them, that hadn't been taken too long ago, and raised another eyebrow _really_ high, glancing at his trouble maker.

"Are you _this_ bad?" Ichigo shoved the two sheets in the albino's face. Each one was covered in red ink, scratched out and marked all over. It was almost impossible to tell where the white was, if there was any. Most of the corrections were done by the teacher who was trying to explain how to understand and work these problems but by the looks of it, Ichgio himself was trying to decipher this chicken scratch, _literally_. He couldn't tell if that supposedly letters was a 'two' or a 'one' or some other random word and squinted his eyes to see if he could make it out. Nothing came to mind, who the hell writes like this anymore? "Who's your teacher, for god's sake?!"

"Urahara, the nut-case, why?" Shirosaki gazed over the shoulder to his own papers and saw the mess. How bad they were, even he didn't want to look at them again, it was just _that_ appalling. "Oh, _that_."

"No wonder you're failing. Even I can't understand this…handwriting." He paused unsure what to say. "Luckily, I know the answer for them since I took the same quiz." Ichigo took one of the spiral notebooks that had been sprawled along the table and opened it. "Alright, if I'm right, you'll be having a test over this stuff by the end of the week, right?"

"Yeah." The albino grabbed his pen, gripping his spiral when it was pushed over to him. It was Monday and that meant he only had a few days to get some _sense_ from this blasted material. Not enough time but, of course, Zangetsu didn't care about that. Shirosaki really wanted to drive the man over with something or at least stomp those irritating sunglasses.

"Okay then, we'll start off with these first. Usually the tests are the same as the quiz but with different numbers and a little mixed up." Ichigo pointed to a problem. "Now try doing this one and let's see just how _bad_ you really are."

Shirosaki couldn't stop the grimace that spread across his face. He didn't _want_ to work, that's wasn't the whole point he had came here for in the first place. Instead it'd be nice if he could just _watch_ and get this over with.

_Oh wait_.

He sighed in despair; he had to go for tutoring _until_ he could bring that so called 'F' to a 'B' or at least a high 'C'. A snort came from his nose, it was _impossible_. He just couldn't see himself getting a grade like that. If one day he got an 'A', Shirosaki bet that his guardian would die of a heart attack. That would be the day. But then the albino groaned to himself afterwards.

He was _doomed_.

It was still unattainable to make such a high grade as _that_.

_Although_…

Shirosaki glanced to the side, taking Ichigo's looks in. Well, if he was going to suffer, at least, he could have a handsome man beside him. He snickered in amusement at the thoughts, beginning on the frustrating problem.

Ichigo could only eye him suspiciously from the corner.

* * *

I'm not sure how long this will go one but yeah, I'll try to keep it going. I'm not even sure if I like this one anyway.

Please review.

"Don't review!" Yuan cries. "If you don't, she stops! Then I'll be free! Whee!!"

Glances to the side. "I doubt it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **Session**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M, cuz it's going to be the first time I'll be using curse words so much. And there will be smut later on…hehehehe…

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, other may appear later on

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Poor Shirosaki has to stay after school for some 'forced' tutoring for his grades but who knew he'd get a hot student for it. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

**N/A:** Holy shit, I never expected to get so many reviews at once. I thought I had died or something, seriously.

"If only." Yuan whispers, fearing the number of people that had review. "Damn, that means more fanfics for her. And more torture for me."

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

(I'm not sure if I replied so I'll put them here for the time being)

**Ariel Senrayes- **I shall (laughs with you)

**BonneNuit- **Thanks

**VietShinigami- **Oh thanks very much

**Ph0enixx**- I know what you mean by Shiro all cute but I'm _also_ getting tortured by pre-calculus, its such a pain.

**KivaEmber**- I know but that just wouldn't work, wouldn't want Ichi running away now would we? Hehehe…

**Seasnake.756**- thanks, I'll update as fast as I can but with all those finals and test coming up, it'll be harder.

**Akako Hama**- I agree with you. Poor Yuan, has to put with people like us. Evil computers should be burned, it still keeps correcting Shiro's dialogue when I'm trying to put in the accent

**Lanna**- Thanks a lot

**Firetender**- No, there's no suspicion between the two, they just share familiar traits but they are totally different people. Different families and all that.

**Fendstrat.chick**- I shall add more, (when I get the time, just curse school out for me)

**Sushi Shiro**- Actually, Shirosaki and Hichigo is the same person but everyone uses it differently, others call him hollow Ichigo. In my AU fanfics, I use Shirosaki, the regular ones I use Hichigo. It lets me get less confused, well, for me.

**Fan girl 666**- thanks

**My Renji-kun**- thanks

**Solo-Strifer**- Oh, thanks. Ichigo is pretty smart even in the anime though only in his grades. Well, at least Shirosaki isn't the only one that's bad in pre-calculus, I suck too and only _in_ pre-calculus. Algebra, Algebra 2, geometry and regular math is so _easy_ but why the hell does pre-cal have to be so hard? Why!? It doesn't make senses…okay I'm rambling.

**BlEAchMeUp**- I shall

**SendMoreParamedics**- I never had a tutor, but that is so true. If we're going to suffer in anything at least leave a hot person there…or two gays, either works for me.

**Wild Dragon's Breath**- I will and thanks

**Mercury Emerald Eyes**- I shall.

**

* * *

**

Another N/A: I've decided to stop the accent on the characters since my computer keeps fixing them, I think there are still some that haven't been fixed so yeah. Anyway... enjoy

**Chapter 2**

"So Shiro, how'd _it_ go?" A teasing voice came from beside him, smirking all along the way. The albino snorted, not even bothering on looking up at the teal haired man that was towering above him. The shadow on his book that was positioned in front of him gave the man away. Shirosaki growled, his light was being blocked out. "Did you have _fun_?"

"Oh, shut th' hell up, Grimmjow." Shirosaki snarled, almost snapping his pencil that was in hand in half. He had gotten some new homework from pre-calculus yesterday evening but he had procrastinated/forgot over night and look where it brought him! Slaving over these damn problems that were dued today and the other _wasn't_ helping. Instead, it made matter worse. He had the sudden urge to stab his book and Grimmjow repeatedly with his pencil until it was either bloody or unreadable. Oh, how he wished he could do that.

Anyway getting back on track with the pre-cal homework, it was probably the _only_ reason as to _why_ he was working in his lunch break in the first place then at the usual area, home. How stupid could he be for forgetting about something like this? Damn him and his teacher (why the teacher? Well everything is his fault. The world could end and it'll still be _his_ fault. The school could be burning; it'd be Urahara's fault, even though he would love it if that happened). Shirosaki shaked his head, he had to concentrate, he had no time to get distracted. His life at home was riding on these grades and this homework was a part of that. "I'm busy, pester someone else."

"Looks like it." Grimmjow huffed, settling down across him on the table, making to stay out of Shirosaki's short temper. It was obviously lunch time as said before, one of the few times they could actually talk and hang out together without getting some evil suspicious glares from by passers. To everyone else they looked like punks/druggies/trouble makers/those that like to get into lots of fights (which that part is true) and anything else people could think of. Sometimes it amused the group on how others out think but other times it could be downright annoying.

Most people sat outside, bringing their own lunches, suffer while eating the school's or just starve. Shirosaki and Grimmjow fit in the latter, they refused to eat. Not that anyone could blame them, the school food was just plain crap, tasting like shit and Shirosaki swore that the one time he had brought some, it had moved. That's right, the chicken tenders that were in his plate had _wiggled_. Yeah, that didn't fit well in his bill. There were even worse rumors like cockroaches in the pizzas, hiding as little mushrooms and other crap that he was amazed that the cafeteria hadn't been closed down yet from the complaints.

Grimmjow glanced around the area of the school courtyard, it was boring as hell and there was nothing else to do but sit around and wait for the bell to ring. He gazed over the numerous trees that littered the place and sighed, twisting back to the still working albino. "Well, answer the question."

At first the albino didn't answer, engulfed with work, this caused Grimmjow to gaze around the area again. His light blue eyes noticed that there were a lot of people outside today, some staring at others with those disgusting love-struck expressions. A few turned to him, all dark and saying 'piss off', he returned the gesture with the finger, laughing manically at their faces. Turning away with a shit-eating grin, he spotted a red head with hair tied in a ponytail, Renji, heading out towards their table, kicking up dirt as he went along. Giving a quick wave, telling the tattooed man where they were at and then raised an eyebrow at Shirosaki, who was still ferociously trying to complete the last bits of his homework. The albino fortunately remembered some of the things he had been taught yesterday and managed to put that into his answers (his teacher checked for accuracy, that was the cursed thing) though there were still some he couldn't answer.

Shirosaki paused for a second, glancing up from his work. He needed to rest his aching hand for a moment after overworking it. In actuality, he had listened to the teal haired teen but choice to ignore it in order to concentrate. "Which one?" He flexed his arms and hands, getting the numbness and pain out of it. He had been writing non-stop for forty minutes without taking a break and it was really starting to tax his muscles.

"There was only one, ya dumbass." The older man grumbled and looked over to Renji who had sat down beside him. "Yo."

The red head, who had numerous black-colored marks on the body, replied with a similar remark and leaned over, lifting his head up by the arm. His eyes were a little droopy and he suppressed a yawn that was crawling up his throat. He took one look at the papers that were scattered before Shirosaki and blench, his visage changing into that of repugnance. "Homework?"

"Yeah." Shirosaki started up again then remembered to answer Grimmjow's question. "The tutoring went fine. No problems at all."

"What? No details?" The teal haired man complained, eyeing his friend closely. The albino _always_ had a story to tell, that's what made things interesting.

"Nope, nothing interesting this time. It was so boring that I _couldn't_ do anything." The albino tried to go faster on the problems, ignoring the background of the area, there were _some_ voices speaking too loud for his comfort. There were still a few more questions of his homework left and not much time in lunch to finish. That didn't settle well with someone that was working against time. And he was _stuck_ on one of them right now too. What bloody fucking luck he had. It was one of those god-forsaken word problems that always caught him on the test and everywhere else they showed up on. Grumbling, he nicked his pencil tip in the sheet, hoping to get the answer. Or maybe just rip the sheet so he'd have an excuse.

Renji and Grimmjow were chattered among each other, talking about something that he didn't recognizing at first. Shirosaki paused for a second, taking another breather, listening in since he had nothing else to do.

"Damn that table."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Renji sighed, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table. "They always have to look so good compared to us. Not only that, half of he people out here are for them."

Shirosaki raised an eyebrow; just what were they talking about. What table?

Grimmjow noticed the slightly confused look on his friend and explained while pointing. "_That_ table, the one behind you. Lots of those people that sit there are really smart and good looking. All of them, well, except for a few are really hard to go out with. Most of the time, it's impossible, they tend to refuse if people don't met their _expectations_."

Shirosaki tilted his head and tapped his pencil in an even beat. As much as he wanted to turn and find out what all this crap was about, he had other things to attend to. Like this god-damn problem. His inverted eyes stared hotly at the paragraph, still unable to get the answer. If looks could work, he would be burning holes into the paper, perhaps he should set it on fire. Oh wait, he didn't have a lighter anymore. The teachers and principal had snatched that up when he had set fire upon his science teacher at school, declaring it to be an accident. (Hey, it was her fault, she insulted him) Scratching his white hair, he was about to gnaw the end of his utensil when Renji suddenly lifted up his head.

"Hey, isn't that?"

Shirosaki blinked, observing the two's bizarre appearances and then flinched back when something flopped in front of his face. "What?" He reached up, ripping the sheet from his view and stared at it closely. It was his, the numerous red marks and crappy hand writing made it obvious along with his name written smugly on the corner. He twisted around to glare at the person then stopped, surprised.

It was Ichigo.

"It got mixed into my things when I was packing." The helper stated, arms crossed neatly against his chest.

Unable to think anything at the moment, Shirosaki could mutter out the first two words that came to his mind. "Oh, thanks."

The orange haired teen still looked the same as before but Shirosaki blinked, did the guy also look a bit…_sparkly_? He shaked his head at the thought and glanced back momentarily at his text book. It was the sun's fault, there's no way the orange head could glitter like that. Ichigo remained still for a few more seconds before rotating around, starting to head back to his table, hands in his pockets. Shirosaki stare at the word problem and then a sudden thought occurred.

"Hey, wait!" So what if he _was_ desperate, he needed to make that grade! His life at home was depending on this (What Zangetsu had threatened him with? Shirosaki refused to tell anyone about that).

"Huh?" Ichigo twisted back slightly, he still had that frown plastered on his face. "What is it?"

Shirosaki bit his bottom lip, asking for help has never been his thing especially right in front of people. He growled to himself, battling his inner self on what to do. Ichigo snorted, sauntering closer and glanced over Shirosaki's shoulder to the paperwork. He had learned within those two hours of tutoring the guy that the albino was quite stubborn on asking for things. It had taken Ichigo twenty minutes to realize that Shirosaki hadn't even answered one question on that quiz paper yesterday when he had asked him to.

"Point to it." The helper asked, wandering to the side, reading over Shirosaki's already done work. Most were right by first glanced (he had taught him those) though he could make out the ones where the albino had just forged the answer, hoping to trick the teacher. He kept those numbers in mind for later use since he would have to meet the other again later today.

The other stabbed the problem with his pencil, making a lovely black mark across the page. Shirosaki glimpsed at the bearing words of the fucking problem not caring that he was damaging his school book, its not as if they check. Ichigo sat down beside the other, pulling out a pencil from his pocket and reached over to the book, yanking it towards him. His orange pools glanced at the sentence and pouted. "Damn, its one of those." Ichigo growled, he too hated word problems.

Shirosaki could just smirk at the expression he was watching, it was funny. He ignored the stares he was receiving at the moment, looking into Ichigo's visage. The orange haired teen really was one of those handsome ones that everyone wanted to go after and snatch for themselves. He, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky on those things. Oh well, at least he could brag now.

* * *

"You know what?" I asked the Metamorcy family, who was all sitting in my living room.

"What?" Creed somewhat answers/asks, raising his head up from the couch.

"I wished I had a Japanese translator at school."

Yuan snorted curiously. "Why?"

"Then I could get all these HichiIchi yaoi doujinshis translated! I want to know what they say, Damnit!" Slaps down a few of them. "I want to know!"

"If only." Drang comments, not even lifting up his head from the book and flips a page.

"Stop saying that!"

Caesar glances to the side. "Please review to keep the-person-that-shall-not-be-named sane."

"Hey!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: **Session**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M cuz it's going to be the first time I'll be using numerous curse words so much. And there will be smut later on…hehehe…

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, other may appear later on

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Poor Shirosaki has to stay after school for some 'forced' tutoring for his grades but who knew he'd get a hot student for it. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

**N/A: **I used to say that Ichigo's eyes were orange, well, I haven't been paying attention to the anime for a while and just found out they look more brown. I always miss these types of things. Just like I missed the fact that when Ichigo first met Shirosaki, his teeth were black, then later on, they were white, how strange.

Anyway from now on, Ichigo's eyes are brown.

This chapter is to get Ichigo's attitude out in the open, and his side out too. Basically, it's the same scene from the last chapter but in his view or something along that. Enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"So, how's that tutoring thing going, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, picking up what looked like a sandwich with fish, jelly and other junk in it, all layered with some kind of green paste. Ichigo twitched, not wanting to know what that paste really was and leaned back, getting away from the monstrous creation. He could even smell its stench all the way across the table, it was _that_ strong. The teen could have identified some of odor but he'd rather keep his mouth/mind shut sp he wouldn't feel sick to the stomach.

"It's alright. I just have to help some failing guy in the same grade as me for pre-cal. All in all, it went pretty well." Ichigo sighed, glancing around the area, seeing as he had nothing else to do. He placed his arm on the green table, using it as a stool for his head. "He's hot tempered but not too bad, though he looks like one of those druggy punks, we've got around this place. I've got this feeling that he's not really one, that it's just an appearance. His grades are really terrible, though if I had a say in this whole thing, I'd say it's the teacher's fault. It's Mr.Urahara, and we all know by now that the guy doesn't know how to teach."

"What's his name?" A raven haired girl, Rukia, asked, chewing down on some crackers. She was sitting on the other side, left of Orihime. Her older brother, Byakuya, sat beside her on the right, eating gracefully and without a word like the rich noble-man he is. His hair was the same color as his younger sister's but it was longer, down to the shoulders. He had a handsome face but his personality was cold as ice and had a strong sense of obeying the laws which sometimes pissed Ichigo off (he hardly ever follows it). Next to the stoic man was Uryu, a shorter teen with black hair that slit in opposite directions at the bangs and wore glasses, and Chad, a Mexican-Japanese who was the largest of the group with powerful muscles, both engaged in a conversation, speaking about some random thing. Ichigo didn't bother with finding out the topic and scratched the back of his head. His chocolate pools glanced to the side where Orihime and Rukia's friends were (all girls). The large group took up a whole other table, which in the end, combined theirs and in response accelerated the noise level. He noticed in the area surrounding them that there were some people staring directly at them with those _types_ of looks. Ichigo suppressed a shutter, sensing a few of them on his back.

He turned his attention back to the petite girl and answered. "Shirosaki."

Rukia lifted her head up from her neat little set of food that looked quite expensive. "You mean that albino freak that sits on the bench on the other side. That low-life?" She pointed to the table behind her where the noticeable white hair could be seen. "The guy's a weirdo if you ask me. He's one of those troublemakers that teachers can't handle. And what do you mean he's not a druggie, those weird eyes of his and that blue tongue makes it quite obvious on what he does in his spare time."

Ichigo wiggled his nose, his expression not changing from its frown. For some reason, he didn't think that the guy seem like the type. Shirosaki was more of a person that was just born with the condition. His brown pools gazed over to the albino, who was working ferociously on something when the guy stopped to speak to a teal-haired teen at his table, Grimmjow, if Ichigo remembered correctly. He had seen that man from class one time and only that _one time_ but Grimmjow had left an unforgettable impression on everyone in that period. The teal-haired teen had broken _all_ the windows and desks, hurting the teacher in the process then escaped by jumping out of a _three-story_ window, landing safely before running off. Everyone remembered him as the 'dangerous monster that shouldn't be messed with or you'll lose your life'. Ichigo spun his concentration to the tallest of the group when the guy spoke.

"So, why are you doing this whole 'tutoring' thing?" Chad asked, his dark colored hair covering one eye. His voice was deep but it was low and soft. "It's unusual for you to do something like that."

"My dad signed me up without me knowing." Ichigo threw back, yanking his bag from the left seat to his lap when a medium-height guy with a melodramatic expression came by. The teen had dark green hair and eyes with slits down the middle (the eye) and green tear-like streams along the cheeks. It was Ulquiorra, one of the quietest yet logical people in the group, Byakuya, also one of them. "I'll get him back for it later."

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called out from the other table (she had slide over to that side), getting the orange-haired teen's attention. "Do you know the answer to number ten on the illumination worksheet the physics teacher gave us yesterday?"

"Hold on, let me dig it out." Ichigo opened his dark brown bag, taking out a stack of paper. He scanned over the numerous sheets and when he found the right one, he handed it to the red head girl, who gratefully took it, placing it beside her own worksheet. As he turned back to the pile, he noticed something that shouldn't be there, sticking out of the corner. Yanking it out, Ichigo eyed the document, noting the abundant red marks and glanced up to the name, recognizing it from yesterday. This wasn't his (and he was happy about that), it was Shirosaki's.

'Must have accidentally taken it during the scram and mixed it with my stuff.' He thought, staring at it.

Before he could look at it any further, it was snatched out of his hand in one fluid motion. His fingers burned from the friction, the slits running over his flesh and he twitched. Luckily, he had gotten no paper cuts, those always hurt like a bitch. His eyes narrowed dangerously, glaring at Uryu, who was examining it. He growled out his friend's name treacherously. "Uryu."

"My, my, Kurosaki, I've never seen a paper _this_ _bad_ before." The black-haired teen snickered, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose with one hand. He was staring at Ichigo amusingly, wiggling the paper around in the air for all eyes to see.

"It's not mine." The orange-haired teen snarled, snatching it back with ease when the other wasn't paying attention. "Can't you tell by the name and handwriting?"

"Of course, I can, I was just playing with you." Uryu joked with a smile, the rims of his glasses gleaming. "So I take that's how terrible your little _buddy_ is." The self-proclaimed sowing master, Ichigo didn't know where the name came from but went along, spoke. "You're going to have hell with this one." Before Uryu could get a reply, Ichigo stood up, holding the paper tightly in his grasp. The student backed from the table, getting his legs from under the seat and glared at the other. He had a scowl on his lips, eyeing his little group of friends which quite a few had that 'I'm better than you' superiority thinking about. He wasn't going to point them out and just left it at that. Though not all the people here were his friends really, some had been dragged by others like Ulquiorra, for example, who had been pulled away from the lonely depressed table in the farthest part of the school to his current spot now by Orihime herself. The two girls took along those rampaging girls too, which were a pain in the ass since they're nothing but loud and obnoxious. Byakuya was also one of them, he had come with Rukia, Uryu with Chad (though he doesn't know the reason for that but he's close with Chad either way).

"I'm going to return this to him." Ichigo wandered away, circling around his table quietly, eyeing the white-haired teen that was across the area. He had to be honest, Shirosaki was absolutely different then any other person he had met. The guy literally had his own unique sense and attitude, something that wasn't common around here nor did it ever appear at his little table of smarty (it seems that they have been deemed that). And that was a good thing, all the people he had met were all the same, they were either boring, trying to either impress him or were trying to get into his pants. At least around the albino he could relax without having fear running through his veins, wondering if he was going to get jumped at any second. Many times that had happen, and he'd rather not revisit those memories.

He sauntered over to the other side, clasping the paper tightly. As he neared, he noticed that there was another person at the table, a red head, Renji. The two (Grimmjow and Renji) lifted up their heads at his approach, eyes going wide. Ignoring the stares, he stopped behind Shirosaki and placed the paper in front; dangling it wildly in front of the eyes, making sure it would catch his attention.

"What?" A hand shot up, grasping it, ripping the sheet out of his hand. Ichigo could imagine the curious confused eyes that the albino was probably expressing and then observed as Shirosaki twisted back around. The albino was about to glare, apparently going to curse him out but stopping, blinking in surprise.

Ichigo crossed his arms. "It got mixed into my things when I was packing."

Shirosaki glanced back to the sheet; it was the quiz paper, the one they had been working on all day yesterday. He gazed back to Ichigo and mutter out two words. "Oh, thanks." The albino rotated back to the work book, glaring at it revengefully.

He nodded his head, turning around, putting his hands into his pockets. As he made his way back to his table, the wind suddenly blew; a few of the leaves that had been barely hanging onto a tree limb flew off. They fluttered around in circles before getting trapped on the ground, one managed to get caught on his jacket side, sticking into the treads at the shoulder. Ichigo reached up, yanking it out and twirled the leaf in his hand before letting it go. It soared away, vanishing and blending into the rotten collective pile on the earth.

"Hey, wait!" A voice called out to him from behind.

"Huh?" He turned back, a little surprised by the shout and stared at Shirosaki questionably. "What is it?"

He watched Shirosaki struggle with speaking and almost could see blood being drawn when the albino bit down on his bottom lip. Ichigo went closer, noticing the pre-calculus text book and the numerous sheets of paper. He could even see the gazes Renji and Grimmjow were sending the albino. Sighing deeply and softly, he took his hands out of his pocket and watched Shirosaki frigid a bit longer before leaning over.

"Point to it." Ichigo stood up, examining over the already done worksheets before sitting down beside the other, still keeping an eye on the two on the other side. He could feel his own friend's, their eyes burning into his back. Ignoring them, he watched Shirosaki lift up a pale black-nailed finger and tapped the felonious problem. Ichigo's face grimaced for a moment. It was a word problem. "Damn, its one of _those_." His eyes quickly read over the question, trying to remember how he had done it before. "Okay, see that number right there." His hands went up, pointing to a figure that was in the paragraph. He was close to the albino, so close that their shoulders were touching but the two didn't seem aware of it.

Shirosaki nodded, jotting down the number on the sheet of paper he currently had. His eyes turned back to the hand, following it with his golden eyes.

Ichigo then slid his finger down to the next figure. "Then you take this number."

The albino jotted that one too, waiting patiently for the other to answer.

The helper leaned over, his hands brushing over Shirosaki's and tapped a formula that was on top of the book. His other hand twitched at the contact but disregarded it, pushing it to the back of his mind.

The white-haired teen stared at the formula then at the numbers he had collected and if by chance, Shirosaki instantly understood what to do and hurriedly began writing the formula down, completing the problem with ease.

The orange-haired teen smirked. "You've got to lessen the amount of information you have here. That was your biggest mistake. Also, check the signs before working out anything." He watched the albino work for a little longer, making sure that he was doing it correctly. Ichigo leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table.

Grimmjow smirked, abruptly inclining in, catching the orange-haired teen's awareness. "So _you're_ Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"What about it?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, not liking the gaze he was getting. He clenched his fists, finding himself in an uncomfortable position. Even the albino paused to watch in curiosity.

"You're famous among the school, always getting off of things effortlessly. You sometimes get into fights and yet never get in trouble. Not only that, you've got the looks and brains. Almost everyone wants to go out with you or more like into your pants and claim you as their own." Grimmjow bended further, this time towards Shirosaki with a wide grin. "Aren't you the lucky one, Shiro, and you didn't even know who this guy was until I just told you a few minutes ago."

"Grimmjow." Shirosaki growled, almost snapping his pencil. "He's only helping me with my homework and grades, nothing more. Now get that ridiculous idea out of your head, we're not doing anything in the background."

"Uh huh." The teal-haired teen gave a leer, not quite believing even though it was the truth but he backed up, not bringing the topic into light again.

Shirosaki grumbled, getting back on task, he only had a few minutes left and not enough time to finish. Ichigo blinked, staring at the albino but said nothing of it. His brown eyes kept staring at the moving white hand, half of his mind deep in thought and clenched his fist slightly. Just what was he doing here?

* * *

"Holy shit, I got more reviews for this in 2 chapters then my 9 chapter Black Terror. I'm sorry Death." I look to the side to see Lloyd (in my story he's death so no confusion since I call him that and he's from Tales of Symphonia)

Lloyd Irving smiles, tilting his head. "It's alright, not many people like horror in the first place or more like reading it."

"Really? How come?"

"Don't know, people like romance and sex and shit. But that's okay; I had fun murdering all those people." He beams brighter.

I turn to the audience. "Now people review of else Death will come after you."

Lloyd picks up a hammer with some nails in the other, grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: **Session**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, other may appear later on

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Poor Shirosaki has to stay after school for some 'forced' tutoring for his grades but who knew he'd get a hot student for it. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

**N/A: **I needed to add in some more interaction between the two before I got anywhere else, sorry but its getting there.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

He's late.

Really, _really_ late.

Ichigo growled, it had already been twenty minutes from the time school ended. His fingers drummed against the table impatiently, a little annoyed. He _hated_ waiting and _now_ wasn't the best time for this to happen. He sent some glares at a few people in the room, telling then to back off his case, glowering down at them. The teacher in the room, a different one, he thinks the person's name is Unohana Retsu, a medical science teacher, waved sympathetically at him. She had long black hair that was braided down the front of her body and a soft smile. A lot of people liked her and he couldn't help but cool down under her kind charisma. Her student assistant, Koutetsu Isane, was with her today, helping the teacher with duty (at the school, teachers sign-up to help tutor kids, detention and other stuff. Apparently it's her turn). The two were close to each other, though, he wasn't sure as to _how_ close that really was. Sighing, he held his head up with his right hand, still tapping the table intolerantly. Maybe he should go look for him and drag the bastard back here to get this thing over and done with. Or perhaps Shirosaki had just gotten lost; the school _was_ pretty big compared to many others and had a more complicated hallway system so that could be a possibility (though he doubted that). He growled, he didn't have time for this, he had better things to do then wait for this person. Deciding he was going to look for him, he stood up, heading towards the door and opened it, glancing down both ways, they were empty. Most people have gone home already, the only ones left were those that had after school activities, detention and tutoring. Sad to say, he was one of those; he would rather be home right now, sleeping in his nice comfy bed, but nooo, he had to be here.

Ichigo left, closing the door behind him and wandered down the right hallway, hoping to see the familiar white hair close-by. Suddenly, he heard some voices, they were faint and weak but he could hear them. The student headed down that direction, turning a few corners, until it got clearer and louder. It sounded like they were fighting about something, but it didn't matter to him, he had more important things to do, he had to find Shirosaki.

"Fuck off!!"

Ichigo froze, that voice sounded _too_ familiar. The scratchy bubbly yell made it obvious as to who it was. The orange-haired teen cursed his luck, dashing the rest of the way and twisted the next corner to the little scene. He spotted the albino on the floor, wiping some blood from his busted lips while four older and bigger men, who looked like football players, were laughing. Ichigo's eyes narrowed but before he could make his entrance, Shirosaki stood up, squeezing his pale fist firmly. The albino darted forward, crushing his hand straight into one of the bastard's stomach then raised the arm up, squaring him in the face. Ichigo winced at it and heard a loud crack; Shirosaki had broken the nose, absolutely. Lines of blood oozed from the nostrils and the man collapsed, hitting the wall behind while clasping his snout.

Two of the bullies grabbed the white-haired teen at the arms, shoving him back into the lockers, _hard_. He grunted out loud in surprise, the back of his head striking the metal. Stars were spinning around his head and he blinked his eyes, trying to will them away. The two men smirked at each other, taking the moment of weakness in the albino's defense and lifted him up, ramming his back into the metal handle that stuck out by an inch or two, burying it into the back. Shirosaki let out a gruesome scream as he felt the metal excavate into his bones. The two guys kept their grip, yanking Shirosaki forward and back onto it, smirking cruelly.

Ichigo flinched, that was _definitely _going to leave a mark. Shaking his head, he snapped himself out of his thoughts and ran forward, fisting one of his own and slammed it into the fourth man, who was doing _absolutely_ nothing. The football player stepped back in shock, eyeing the newcomer with his mouth wide-open. The man just stood for a few seconds, staring at Ichigo before a growl came from between the teeth and took a deep breath before fighting back. Shirosaki continued to screech until his throat started to hurt, his back already numb from the pain. The orange-haired teenage grumbled, kicking his present enemy away and slammed his body into one of the holders, releasing the broken albino, who was leaning inadequately. The teen _refused_ to go down; the eyes burning for revenge and elbowed the other holder, letting out a horsed battle cry. Immediately after the player went down, he kicked him in the chest with the tip of his shoe and did it again, probably breaking a rib or two in the process. It didn't take long before the four footfall players found themselves out-matched and ran off, yelling that they would get their revenge.

Shirosaki just gave them the finger, though, right afterwards, his legs buckled.

The helper instantly reached forward, grabbing the collapsing teen, who was silently moaning in pain. The golden eyes glanced up, trying to focus on Ichigo and growled. He _wasn't_ going to allow himself to be aided, that wasn't his style. Shirosaki was the stubborn bastard that would fight to the bitter end. So yeah, he tried to lift himself up but failed…_miserably. _He couldn't stop himself from groaning, bending over onto his knees.

Ichigo shaked his head and used his upper strength to carry the struggling albino. "I'm taking you to the infirmary and _don't_ argue." Shirosaki, on the other hand, didn't bother listening, kicking as much as he could in his position, getting dragged off by the older teenager. Luckily for Ichigo, the office was nearby and opened the door with a little boot. He glanced inside but spotted no one, the doctor hadn't gone home already had he? "Hello? Anyone here?" He called out but there was no answer. Ichigo laid the weakened and aggrieved albino on one of the examination tables, somewhat having to force him to stay down.

A loud hiss came from the pale lips, the ones that were covered in blood, when Shirosaki's back met the cool sheets below. He flipped over onto his stomach, holding himself up by the elbows and glared frostily at the helper.

"The doctor isn't here. That's strange." Ichigo wandered the room, hoping to see any signs of the man. The infirmary door was unlocked which meant that the guy couldn't have gone home yet. He turned back to the injured albino with a sigh. "I guess have no choice."

Shirosaki felt a pair of warm hands running down his back and they started pulling the shirt up. He flinched, recoiling back. "H-Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Checking it. I may not be a doctor but my dad is and I've been trained under him incase something like this happens." The scold on the orange-haired teen deepened when Shirosaki still didn't comply, grumbling. Ichigo grasped the two hands, lifting them up above the head and tied them together while using his free one to yank the shirt up (but not off). His fingers glided carefully over the red spot where it was already turning black and purple. There were a few lines that were bleeding but not life-threatening. "Damn, this is horrible."

"Tell me about it." Shirosaki snapped sarcastically, ripping his arms out of the grip and shifted back, making sure he wouldn't fall off the bed. "So yeah, you're seen it."

The door to the office suddenly opened, a tall man with pure white hair, like Shirosaki's, walked out. The two teen's attention twisted to him, they hadn't been suspecting the doctor to walk in at that moment. Black eyes stared at the two, raising an eyebrow at them then at the albino, noticing the back. The doctor strolled over with grace, his eyes a bit emotionless. He was a strange person, instead of the white coat that most people in the medical field wore, he was wearing black and it made his pale skin glow. There was a little taggy stuck to the chest, identifying the man, 'Doctor Drang Metamorcy'. He paused in front of them. "Are you two together?"

The sudden question made the two teenagers flinch and glance at each other curiously. When they realized _just_ how close they were to each other, they jumped back, a red blush spreading on their cheeks. The doctor kept still, not bothering on saying any more of the subject.

"Let me see it." The command was strong and firm and the struggling stopped instantly. Shirosaki sat up from the bed, scooting closer to the edge of it. He didn't even resist when the doctor's hands glided over the back. Drang twisted to Ichigo for a moment, the black eyes examining over the carrot-top momentarily. The student tilted his head to the side, not sure what the man meant by the glance.

A silence filled the room as the black eyes went back to scanning the injury. Drang suddenly draw back, heading over to a table, yanking out a drawer. Ichigo watched the man carefully, he didn't know the doctor very properly, well actually, no one did. Doctor Metamorcy was a strange unknown man, who hardly spoke at all but he was really good at his work. Many people with major injuries would rather go to him then to a hospital. His father was one of those that vouched for the man's skills.

"It's going to be a large bruise. You shouldn't sleep on you back or lean against anything for the time being." Drang took out a few bandages and some cotton balls. Placing then neatly on the table next to Shirosaki, he turned to Ichigo. "Do you think you could do the cleaning for me? I need to find something he could take to relieve some of the pain. I'll also have to call his parents to inform them of what had happened." He rotated back to the albino. "Your name?"

"Shirosaki."

The man nodded, leaving the room, heading back into the office, the light inside flicking on.

Ichigo glanced around the room, looking for the bottle of antibiotics he was supposed to use and spotted them nearby. "Um…Shirosaki, do you think you could take off your shirt?"

Shirosaki's face deepened in color. "What? Fuck no!"

"I-It's to clean your wounds, dumbass. I'm not asking you to-" Ichigo snorted, cutting himself off. "I'm not going to finish that." He dipped the cotton ball into the clear fluid and came closer, glaring at the teen for not complying. "Now if you don't want your clothes to get soaked, take them off. _Now_."

Shirosaki sighed, stretching his arms up and yanked it off. "Fine, you win." He let out a little hiss when the cotton ball slid across his back. It was cold and a suppressed yelp escaped his lips when the disinfectant when over his bleeding cuts.

It _burned_.

As much as he wanted to bite down on his bottom lip to keep his scream in, it had been split open from the punch earlier. Going with a heavy groan, he tensed when he felt the warmth of Ichigo's hands running over his back and shuttered.

"They sure did a number on you." Ichigo commented, softly running his finger over a bruise that was about a fist wide but not before noticing the muscles that aligned the pale body. Shirosaki was well toned; it was probably from all those fights but that didn't explain the one from just a few moments ago. When he noticed he was staring and Ichigo looked away, a red tint darkening.

"No kidding." Shirosaki let out another jeer, arching his back. "Damn, that stuff stings."

"Better safe then sorry." The orange-haired teen tossed the blooded cotton ball and grabbed another. "So what were you in for?"

The albino shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, they just suddenly yanked me back and started beating me, though, I do remember them saying that I shouldn't touch _you_."

"Eh?" Ichigo paused, his hand stopping over one of the wounds. He glanced up at the neck, crunching his fist. Damn, it must have been one of those fan people that stalks him continuously. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright, I was practically asking for it since I called you out like that during lunch, probably made some of those groupies of yours jealous." Shirosaki laughed out loud, his shoulders shaking at the force. It was right after that, he grunted, another wave of pain had hit him.

The door behind opened again, snapping the two out of their conversation. The doctor stepped out, holding an orange capped bottle in one hand. He glanced over to the two and came forward. "I think that's enough. I'll put the bandages on. Shirosaki, please come back here in the morning. I'd like to take the old bandages off and get you a new batch. Your guardian already knows about the situation. And here, take this." Drang handed out a small pill, placing the bottle it had came from next to the golden-eyed teen. He quickly grabbed a glass and poured some fresh water into it. Shirosaki took both items and chugged them down instantly.

As the younger albino was doing that, Drang was already starting on the bandages, moving around the body. It didn't take long for him to finish and hand back the shirt. He dug into his pocket, drawing out a handkerchief, placing it into Shirosaki's palm.

"Use that for your lip. Now do you need a ride home or do you think you can walk?"

"I'll walk." Shirosaki grumbled, he refused to show how weak he was at _this_ point. It wasn't in his nature to be pathetic, he was strong and independent. He got onto his feet again but stumbled, almost tripping. The albino had to use to the side of the table for help, to keep himself still. Ichigo held onto the other even though he got a curse thrown at him while Drang snorted.

"Ichigo, what class did you come from?" The doctor asked calmly.

"From the study hall. Shirosaki's stuff should be on the floor along that path." Ichigo lifted up the younger albino, strengthening his hold, not caring if he was getting hit (It was weak).

"Alright, then could you take Shirosaki to the parking lot, I'll go get your stuff, tell the teacher there what had happened and drive you both home."

"What? Hey, wait? You actually taking me home? Don't I get a say in this?" Shirosaki cried out, still struggling in Ichigo's grip, until he was pushed and placed into piggy-back. He cursed the carrot-top, banging onto the back, which annoyed the other quickly. Ichigo sighed, making a fake motion of dropping the other, who, in return, wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck. The orange-haired teen couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle. Shirosaki turned red in the face and roared out. "Let me down, you bastard!"

"Nope, sorry." Ichigo snickered, pushing the other higher up so he could get a better grip on the legs. Drang shaked his head and exited the door with the two, locking it. Shirosaki made an angry sound effect and buried his face into the orange hair, still cursing the other.

* * *

The smut is coming soon and fast. (Grins)

Sorry, I had to add-in my character to do something later on. For what happens in the future, it just wouldn't make any sense or work if Unohana Retsu was the nurse. It just wouldn't so, yeah, hope you don't mind. Plus I needed a serious character, Unohana is too smiley.

Also I'll be taking a long break (2-3 weeks) since I'll be going on vacation, sad right. And also I need to do that request SutaakiHotori had asked for that I've only done half of. I need to keep up with things, I'm so lazy. Forgive me SutaakiHotori, I'm sorry.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: **Session**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, others may appear later on

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Poor Shirosaki has to stay after school for some 'forced' tutoring for his grades but who knew he'd get a hot student for it. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

**N/A: **I'm Back!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Ichigo." Shirosaki muttered seductively into the other's ear, his white hands running through the orange locks, feeling the silky strains. Carrot-top chuckled, straddling the albino's lap, staring lustfully, his shirt already taken off. Ichigo crushed their lips together heatedly, his fingers slipping into the white tresses, deepening it. The kiss lasted long, tongues dancing around inside, Shirosaki's hands drifting downward, resting at the waist, grinning. His back was against a pillow which was next to the wall, holding him up. A little flinch of pain from his bruise shivered up his spine but he ignored it, grinding their hips together. Heat started pooling below and he suppressed a heavy moan that was making its way up his throat. A sharp cry came from the helper, the tan fingers in his hair tightening, the nails digging into the scalp. He growled from the marks, his tongue darting across the bare chest, sucking on a pink nipple. Shirosaki recaptured the lips again, tasting the sweet sensation that danced on his buds, feeling the orange bangs tickle his cheeks. He parted from the other after a few moments, licking his lips to take in the remaining saliva. "You're quite tasty, Ichi."

"Is that so?" Ichigo snickered, wrapping his legs around Shirosaki's waist, their hips still grinding. His face was a little flushed, his breaths deep and bended forward, giving the other more area to work on. "Damn, that feels good."

"Glad you like it." The albino quickly stole another kiss, his lips drifting down the neck, sensing the other shutter in anticipation. His tongue left trails of saliva along the warm flesh. Ichigo tilted his head back, giving more access and didn't bother fighting back as the white-haired teen unzipped his pants. He released one hand from the silky locks, smiling and let a finger slid down the insipid chest, earning a husky moan. Once the finger retracted, Shirosaki amusingly chuckled, leaning down so he could lick the other nipple, his tongue swirling around it. His white teeth bit gently on it, pulling back and released. He heard a soft cry and went back to the first one, abusing it more.

"Doesn't your…back still hurt? Maybe I should be the one on top?" The orange-haired teen suggested, a little concerned about the bruise.

"Fuck the back. It doesn't hurt." He lied and quickened his movements to drive the other away from his pains.

Ah! Shiirrrooo…" Ichigo moaned, squeezing his eyes shut, arching his back. He bit down on his bottom lip, little beads of sweat crawling down the skin. Some blood created by the teeth dripped down, causing the albino to instantly reach up, lapping the droplets.

Shirosaki abruptly left the chest, giving the orange-haired teen a hard shove to the bed, watching him flop down. The body bounced on the springs, the sheets collecting around the frame. Ichigo shifted, the covers tugged towards him and he tilted his head to the side, eyes staring at the albino. The orange locks scattered and he looked irresistible, almost palatable. The albino crawled over the body, staring down at the other with hungry eyes, letting out a content growl. His fingers played on the chest teasingly, a pleased chuckle escaping from the back of his throat. He wanted to fuck Ichigo and, if he had the choice, straight into the bed. Shirosaki raised a hand, cupping the chin, gazing yearningly into the brown eyes and slanted over.

* * *

"Shirosaki! Wake up!"

Something solid slammed into his head and jolted up, gazing at the bedroom door in distress. His golden pools stared at the wadded and bended-out newspaper at his lap then at his guardian, wide-eyed, before glancing down at his bed and pillow. He twitched, letting out a growl, he had been _dreaming _(while totally forgetting about the fact that he had been hit on the head by a newspaper).

Right after his guardian, Zangetsu, left the room, door wide open, did it finally settle in. The albino stared at the wall in shock before let out his burst of emotions.

'**Shhiiitttt!!**' Shirosaki screamed through his head, burying his face into the pillow. 'I did _not_ just have a wet dream about _him_! No, no, no, no! This can't be happening…Yes, why don't I just forget about it and say it _never_ happened.' He pounded his fist into the wall repeatedly, parts of the area sinking in at the force and still in denial. When he stopped, his hands were burning and there was a sharp pain on his back. He had accidentally bumped his bruise, forcing him to let out an aggrieved hiss. The albino swore to himself, trying to forget about the dream but it remained fresh in his mind and it _haunted_ him. The touches, the feels and the sounds, no, no, no! He had to forget. He just had to.

The teen screamed into his head, cursing his luck and pulled the covers over his head. He glanced down, lifting up his body and felt a familiar warmth pooling at his bottom. Shirosaki immediately started pounding the mattress, this time, while cursing out loud. When he felt like all his pent-up anger had been released, he lifted his head, sat up and stared at the wall in a daze.

This _wasn't_ good.

Why did things have to go like _this_?...Actually, why did things _always_ go bad? Was he in a movie or something? Was someone laughing at his stupid problems? Plus, he hardly knew the guy, really. It was like those love-on-first-sight cheesy shits or something stupid along those damn lines. It was, was it? Damn and he had just met the guy two days ago. Wow, what a way to start things off.

Shirosaki began banging his head into the wall; cursing again, wanting to destroy something.

"You done, yet?" A deep voice came from the doorway, a little amused.

The albino glanced over in alarm, pausing in the beating, examining over his guardian, who was standing in the doorway. The older man had black wavy hair that went down to the shoulder and tan skin. He had dark sunglasses on his face covering the eyes and was dressed in a wavy black coat that hid most of his body, expect for the feet and head. An eyebrow was raised up, watching him suspiciously as if the boy had gone mental.

Shirosaki growled. "How long have you been there?"

"Ever since you started banging your head. Do you need help or are you fine as everything is right now?" Zangetsu said sarcastically, somewhat used to the boy's strange antics, though he had seen some that really take the cake.

"**Leave**!" The albino threw something that looked like a book at the man, who effortlessly leaned to the side, letting the thing fly over. Pieces of his black hair flew with the reaction and he stepped back, closing the door before he saw the end of something else. Shirosaki let out a heavy exhale and glanced around his messy room. There were clothes on the floor and strange unknown things off the walls but he didn't care for any of that. He gazed to the window where the bright and _joyful_ sunlight was shining…oh how he wished it would combust right now.

Repairing his broken mind, he slid his feet over the bed, trying to figure out what he was going to do for the rest of the day. He would have to see Ichigo again because of his tutoring, wasn't he? Oh, that wasn't good. That was _horrible_.

"Shiro, you're going to be late if you don't leave soon." Zangetsu called out through the door.

The white-haired teen jolted up, finding that he had no more time to ponder over his next action and ran off to find his clothes. He quickly dressed, did the necessary and ran out, breakfast, which was consisted of nothing but a piece of toast, still in his mouth.

He could think about the problem until later, for now, he had class to worry about…and, oh yeah, he had to visit that doctor too.

Can his day get _any_ better?

* * *

Sorry, this one is shorter than the other ones I've done but I got the smut. Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: **Session**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, others may appear later on

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Poor Shirosaki has to stay after school for some 'forced' tutoring for his grades but who knew he'd get a hot student for it. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

**N/A: **Hmm, I'm getting behind in things now-a-days.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Shirosaki moaned softly, rubbing his still aching back at the shoulder. The bandages were temporally off and he had taken the medication to tranquil the pain. It nulled most of the sting but not all, it still felt like a thousand needles were poking his skin. He was supposed to put the bandages on later today since there was some lotion on his skin. At the time being, he was at school during lunch, waiting for his friends to come and sit with him. The albino thought he would feel safer with them since he could still feel some glares on him from behind, somewhere in the trees. It appeared like the groupies weren't going to leave him along for awhile. And he couldn't bring himself to look over at Ichigo, who he could tell was smiling and joking with his buddies. Just thinking about the orange head brought the dreams of this morning into his mind and flushed bright red. It was quite easy to spot it on his white skin but he didn't want to know that.

A single light pat hit his back.

"**Nngh!!**" The albino hissed loudly, doubling over in agony. His black-nailed fingers dug into the palm of his hand, trying to suppress the scream and bit his bottom lip. The golden pools glared at the offending bastard with rage. "What the _fuck_ was that for?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the response so did Renji, who was next to him. "What the hell are you talking about? I barely touched you." As saying, the teal-haired teen gently tapped the shoulder this time to emprise his point. Shirosaki groaned, burring his face into his folded arms, not wanting to deal with any of this shit right now. He wanted nothing more then to get out this place as fast as he could, that way he wouldn't have to be so near to his _crush_. Wait, did he just say crush?! No, no, he couldn't be… Shirosaki sighed to himself in defeat, knowing that deep inside it was true. Damn, his life was messed up and the fact that the other would _never ever_ return it initiated a frown.

He heard his two good friends chatting to each other and tried to force him enter but he ignored the conversation, placing himself into his own little world, far away from reality. Grimmjow sat beside the him, his arm on the table, holding up his head. The bangs were slipping in front of the eyes, dangling imprecisely. He had his crazy grin on, the one he always wore. Renji was sitting down on the opposite side, staring at his white-haired friend suspiciously. He only glanced up when four people walked by, all of them glowering at Shirosaki, eyes saying that they would have their revenge (of course, they didn't do that to Ichigo, lucky bastard). One of them had a bandage across his nose and another using crutches for what looked like broken ribs. Renji raised an eyebrow and pieced things together quickly though it wasn't hard to figure out what had happened.

"You got into another fight, didn't you?" The red head sighed, narrowing his green eyes. Apparently, when one got into a clash, the person was supposed to call the others to join in…unless it was taken upon complete surprise. Those types of brawls didn't settle well with all three of them, they liked to fight when facing their opponents at their fullest and then proceed in beating the living shit out of them. It was more fun that way. The two friends rotated to each other, their thoughts crossing each other minds, their visages growing dark. The albino picked up his head to gaze at Renji, tossing a questionable look at him then paused. He recognized _that_ expression. They were planning something and Shirosaki had a gut feeling it involved him. Grimmjow took that frozen second to lift up the back shirt, revealing the bruise that was covering the entire back. It was almost black with a few spots of purple.

"Holy shit!! What the fuck man!?" Grimmjow cried out, staring at the wound in shock. He almost leaped back while Renji came around to see what the whole alarm was about and almost made the same reaction.

The albino ripped himself away from the staring eyes, waving his hands, stepping back, his low portion of his back against the table top. He didn't want the two worrying about him and do something stupid, which by the way, they had a habit of doing. "It's really nothing."

"That's not 'nothing'! Did you actually get a good look at that?!" Renji scolded.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, didn't listen to his friend and grabbed the albino by the collar, yanking him forward. He ignored the hiss he received and seized tightly, dragging Shirosaki with him. The white-haired teen glanced up, trying to figure out where they were going and noticed that they were heading to the table where Ichigo was located at. He tried to struggle out of the grip at once but Renji had taken hold of his arms, helping the teal-haired teen. Shirosaki threw some colorful curses at them was ignored.

"Hey, Orangey!!" Grimmjow yelled, gaining the whole table's attention. He stopped a foot away and yanked the albino in front so everyone could get a good look at him.

A few of the occupants jumped at the furiousness of the voice, thinking that there might be a fight. Some didn't bother, going back into their previous conversations. A couple of glares were sent between the two groups and Shirosaki just sighed, finding his shoes more interesting then anything else at the moment but was jerked out of his daze when Grimmjow heaved him up.

Ichigo stood up, not yet noticing Shirosaki. "What do you want, Grimmjow?"

"I want you to explain this!" The teal-haired teen pointed to Shirosaki's back from behind, who just waved with a frown. The albino grunted, he was having a different time, especially when the brown pools gazed over to him. He felt his face heating up at the attention somehow managing to push it down so that no one would notice.

Ichigo's eyes widened, a little concerned about the other and almost ran around to help the poor abused guy. But the harsh glares he was receiving from the two teens wouldn't allow it until he told what they desired. He straightened his figure and met the two head on.

"I didn't do anything to him. I did the opposite. As for the students that are responsible for it, they're right over there." The orange-haired teen aimed to the side where those four were grumbling around in the area. The two followed the finger tip and Renji shrugged his shoulders, having a feeling that it was true. That would be the only explanation as to why that group had been admitting so much reprisal. Grimmjow went around, holding the still-struggling Shirosaki (for all of you, this is how he treats people) and gazed at the helper with a grin. He yanked the albino back then roughly forward, pushing him right into Ichigo's chest, making both tumble to the ground together. The teal-haired teen's smirk widened, striding back.

"Now take care of him." Grimmjow and the red head wandered away, sauntering towards the group of four with…retaliation.

Shirosaki grunted, his face bright red, Ichigo's as well. Everyone's eyes (at the table) broadened at the scene, well, besides the stoic ones (Ulquiorra and Byakuya). They were _kissing_, accident of course, but that still didn't defeat the fact that they were kissing, as to, mouth to mouth. Shirosaki immediately pulled back, landing on his ass, mouth gaping open. His face became darker than a tomato, easily illustrating on his visage. He couldn't even get his thoughts organized; the only words that were going through his mind were that he had kissed his own crush (though Ichigo only became a crush since this morning).

"Oi, Shirosaki! You here?" A voice called out, humorous and full of happiness. It was Urahara, he was the math teacher at the school and he was quite a strange man, most people knew that (he was also Shirosaki's instructor too). The familiar green striped hat and fan instantly gave him away even the green kimono he always wore that was against the school's regulations made him stand out. "Doctor Metamorcy needs to see you." The man appeared on the scene with a wide grin and eyes hidden below the hat. His lips curled up further and hid it behind the fan.

Shirosaki glanced at Ichigo for a split-second before hopping up, running to the school building without bothering on turning back. He continued to sprint, his white hair disappearing inside the structure and away from all those prying eyes. Dashing up the stairs, he didn't stop until he made it into the safety of the doctor's office, who was apparently staring at him the moment he stomped in. Drang raised an eyebrow but his expression remained unchanged and motioned him to the examination table with a light wave of the hand. Shirosaki did as he was…told and waited patiently, swinging his feet, trying to gather his mind back together. He leaned forward, arms on his knees, sighing deeply. Still pandering over what had occurred, he rubbed his temples in frustration. Now the problem was that he had _actually_ liked it. He really, really had _liked_ the touch. _Fuck_! A low growl of aggravation escaped through his lips at this realization.

The white-haired doctor silently took off the shirt that covered the bruise and quickly covered it in the bandages. He grabbed the extra materials and placed them on the table nearby, finished with everything. His black eyes caught sight of something beside the items and pondered wordlessly over it before glancing to his patient.

"Shirosaki, catch." Drang suddenly commended, tossing a small metal object.

The albino caught it with ease, his golden pools gazing down at the thing. It was a pair of keys.

"I'll examine you later, go get some rest. You look like you need it." Drang pointed to the back room. It was a place where those that needed to rest peacefully could stay far away from everyone else or for those that were sick. "But I'll only allow you to skip lunch and one period, no more. Also, I don't do this often so you better on abuse it."

Shirosaki sighed in bliss, his shoulders slumping, now comprehending how exhausted he really was. "Thanks, doc."

Now the only problem was this afternoon…

* * *

Is it me or are these all getting shorter?

Now I know there are people out there that are reading this but aren't reviewing. So if you're one of those, please o so even if it's really short or something. And for those that do, you get imaginary cookies and brownies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: **Session**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, others may appear later on

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Poor Shirosaki has to stay after school for some 'forced' tutoring for his grades but who knew he'd get a hot student for it. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

**N/A: **Lalalala…okay done.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Shirosaki opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the ceiling tiredly. He sat up, rubbing his golden pools and stretched, getting rid of the leftover exhaustion that was still on him. Once done, the albino glanced around curiously, how late was it? He felt like he had slept _more_ than one hour. His eyes glanced over to a clock that was beside him on a stand, the time beeping in bright red letter on and off.

"2:29"

He blinked, wiping his eyes again and stared at the clock more sternly. He was half expecting it to come to life, run like an idiot, saying that it was just fooling around. But nope, it didn't do that. It continued to flash those cursed numbers repeatedly.

Could he have _really_ slept for the _whole_ school day (though that _was_ a good thing)? The bell suddenly rang, ending the place-where-parents-forced-their-kids-to, his shoulders slumped, yep, he had. Swinging his feet over the side, his eyes went to the door, half-expecting it to bust open.

Wasn't the doctor supposed to wake him up? Maybe something had happened to him. Shirosaki opened the door gradually to the main clinic room and peered in curiously. It was quiet like always except for the sounds outside and there was something in the air, a _scent_ and he couldn't quite put a finger on it. His ears caught a small sound, deep breathing, there _was_ someone else here. He opened the door wider, stepping out, gazing around the room.

"Oh, there _is_ someone."

Shirosaki flinched, twisting to the speaker, finding a man sitting near a divan. He noticed that there was someone on that said bed, sleeping peacefully, unnoticed by the world.

It was the doctor.

The other man was smiling gently as if trying to hide something, scratching the back of his head. He had short dark brown hair and gray eyes. He was quite handsome with soft features and peach skin like his own, that is if you could take away the suspicion.

"Who are you?" The albino asked, strolling closer with mistrust.

"I'm Mark, a friend of Drang's. I came to pick him up and drive him home but I found him sleeping here and I didn't want to disturb him yet. He had muttered about a few things before falling into a slumber though." The man spoke, leaning over to pick up Drang in a bridal style, who didn't budge at all. The white hair scattered across the shoulder, face nuzzling into the warm clothes. The features were light, much more then when the doctor was awake but it still had that emotionless expression. "He asked me to tell you this when you got out. He said had already did the check-up while you were sleeping and added another key to one you have already; it's in your pocket right now. It's the one that locks this place and since you have that, do you think you could lock-up for him?"

Shirosaki reached into his pockets instantly, fishing out those keys and noticed that another one _had_ been added. He even felt his back, which was covered in bandages, that probably explained why the he hadn't noticed anything. Had Drang done this while he was asleep…that was a scary thought.

Mark smirked, inching out the door. "All you have to do is turn off the lights and lock the door, that's it. Bye!"

Before the albino would ask anything else, the two were already gone. He could still hear some chattering of other students outside the building, screaming and talking about stuff. Hardly anyone was inside now, except for those that had extras like himself and maybe a few teachers. He sighed, guess he had no choice but to do what the man asked. Shirosaki may be rebellious but he was not mean. Grabbing his stuff which were still in the back room and did as asked, shutting the lights off. As he exited out the room, he glanced down the hallways, his mind pondering over something important. Should he try to go tutoring today? He _did_ have that test in _two_ days (its Wednesday) and he _really_ needed to pass but…its going to be tremendously uncomfortable, especially after _that_. Shirosaki groaned and sucked it up, heading down the hallways, his feet moving by themselves. When he came up to his destination, he opened the doors slightly, peeking in.

"Shiro." A familiar voice called from inside, the orange pools staring directly at him. "Get in here."

The albino grumbled, stepping in, taking notice of the absent of everyone else. That was pretty suspicious, had they gone somewhere else or maybe that teacher had finally decided that that was enough (he did piss her off). Ichigo was sitting down, the books spread out with his backpack on the ground beside him. Shirosaki stared, unsure on how to act. Were they going to talk about what had happened at lunch? He shuttered at that topic, shaking his head and tossed his stuff onto the table as usual and sat down in a chair, staring at the other.

Ichigo opened one of the books, trying to get the thing done with, though Shirosaki could tell that the other was a bit nervous. A bit was an underestimate; the orange-haired teen was basically quivering. He smirked, deciding to press the guy's buttons, immediately forgetting about his own. "So are we going to talk about what had happened earlier?"

The hand froze and then twitched. "It was…an accident, right?"

Shirosaki leaned in; there had been a pause in that response. "Maybe but what do _you_ think?"

"I think we should get back to work, the test is in two days."

A growl came from the albino and he reached forward, grabbing Ichigo's collar. He yanked the other closer, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss forcefully. It lasted for a while, Shirosaki keeping his grip on the shirt, unwilling to let go just yet. When he did, it was slow and they were mere inches away, breathes running over each other. Ichigo grunted, his mind filled with desire, bit the albino's bottom one, attacking while taking the lead. Shirosaki was startled by the sudden touch that he stared ahead for a few split seconds before returning it. He assaulted the lips continuously, forcing Ichigo to part them and slip his tongue in. The orange-haired teen wrapped his feet on the bottom legs of opposite chair, drawing the person closer and shifted onto the lap to make the bending less painful. Their tongues ran over each other, Shirosaki taking the dominance, getting a low moan. Both were in lust and heat, Ichigo wrapping his legs around the other, arms along the neck. The older teen took the hips on his lap and grinded them together, the helper gasping into the mouth. They pulled back for breath, a thin line of salvia in-between them before doing it again. Ichigo cried out hotly when the albino gnawed down on the bottom lip, enough to draw blood. The warm tongue suckled on it, drinking the liquid and stared lustfully at him.

"Ah! Shirooo!" Ichigo groaned, lost in pleasure, his pants throbbing painfully and it only grew worse as he felt the legs move underneath him. He started to bend back, grinding his erection into the albino's, wanting more heat and friction. A few droplets of blood were still on his lips, some already dried, a couple moist. A little of it was smeared across his chin and when he licked his lips, he could taste the copper. Shirosaki lapped it up then went back into another kiss, pushing their bodies forward. Ichigo threw a hand behind and accidentally smashed into something hard.

A text book fell, clattering on the ground.

The sound shattered the dense atmosphere and jolted the two awake. They stared at each other before heaving back, both bright red. Ichigo instantly slammed against his own chair, deep breathes escaping from his bruised lips. He huffed, trying to get his mind back on track, glancing away slightly. Shirosaki let out a little hiss when he was rammed back into the chair, his back starting to ache at that hit.

He coughed, raising a hand up. "S-Sorry."

"N-No, its okay. I'm the one that brought it down." Ichigo frigid in his chair, catching his breath then leaned over, picking up the fallen text book. "H-How about we just start this tutoring now before anything else happens?" He flipped the cover, flicking through the pages and glanced back when he noticed that Shirosaki wasn't doing anything. "What?"

A smirk widened on the albino's face. It was a fifty-fifty chance right now but it was one he was willing to take. "You _liked_ it."

Ichigo flushed. "N-No, I didn't. It was…It was…" He paused, thinking of a logical answer. "It was just a spur of the moment."

Shirosaki raised an eyebrow, not believing. "Uh huh." He leaned in, his face at the cheeks and went to the ear. "Don't lie."

Ichigo flinched and tried to move away but a pale hand stopped him. A puff of breath tickled his ear, his face darkening in color, finally succeeding in inclining back.

The albino snickered at the expression and twisted to the books. "Alright then, let's get back to work." He took out his homework and started working, blissfully ignoring the still blushing teen. The pencil scribbling filled the silence of the room and it gave an uneasy feeling to the other. It was silent today; everyone else had been moved away. Apparently, the teacher had thought it would be easier if they worked by themselves in different rooms. Or they just didn't want to be interrupted by Shirosaki. A strong stillness was cast between the two but the albino ignored it, continuing his homework.

Ichigo groaned and sighed, tossing his pencil aside, glaring at the other. He stood up, his eyes gazing over to the teen in frustration, pondering over what to do next. The older one noticed the stare and followed up by standing.

"What?" They glared at each other firmly for a few seconds before Ichigo reached forward, gathering all his stuff together. He let out a long sigh, shaking his head, not sure if he was doing the right thing.

"I can't stand this." Ichgio groaned, glancing over to white-haired teen with a weak smile. Everything was under his arm or in his bag and looked directly into the golden pools. "I'm going to go home for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait-what?" Shirosaki raised an eyebrow, watching as the orange-haired teen walk away but not before noticing the flush on the cheeks. He snickered quietly to himself, leaning back onto the table, at least this was progress. As the door closed, he too started packing up, seeing as there was nothing left to do. But hold on, he couldn't head home early, that would make it look like he had skipped the session for today. Shirosaki groaned, he didn't want Zangetsu getting pissed at him. Gathering his stuff, he heard a jiggle in his pants and lifted the item up. The keys, of course, he could stay in the clinic, hopefully Doctor Metamorcy won't mind the intrusion. He grinned, walking out the door and into the hallway, strolling peacefully. He passed some teachers, who ignored him because he was an unruly student. There was the creepy science teacher, Mayuri and his assistant/daughter, who is abused by him, in one of the rooms, working on some chemicals. There were some sneers coming from the scary man and a small explosion in front, smoke covering the scene. He shuttered and quickened his pace until he was inside the safe room and sighed, locking the door. He could see the sun in the sky, the light coming in and sat down near one of the tables, getting back to working on his homework.

* * *

A young girl with long black hair that flowed down to her ankles smiled. It covered most of her face except for the middle where there was a slit and the strands came down in straight lines, hiding the pale skin underneath. Her purple eyes glanced around the room she was in, staring at the scene happily (so she's a yaoi fan like me). She was clad in a black dress, all frilly at the ends with a net over the bottom portion of it and with rose linings covering the entire thing. Her shoes were those types girl's toys wore except bigger, black as well. A doll was in her hands, a creepy looking one and it appeared to be a guy all dressed in the same color except in a cape that covered the entire body. The hands were claws, ones that looked capable of tearing a person apart, if the were larger. The hair was blond and was shoulder-length and spiky, it appeared emotionless.

Before her was the _couple_, kissing each other without realizing that they were being watched. She lifted up one of her hands, the other holding the doll still and two floating flames appeared in her palm. It merged together into the color red and stared at it, the fire flickering brightly. The girl didn't make anymore expressions before turning her attention to the two. She shaked her head, putting the light away and vanished from sight, reappearing outside in the suburban. Houses aligned the area, all gathered with sidewalks in the middle. The girl started walking away, her feet clanking on the cement, no shadow to dance on the ground. Her hair was fluttering wildly in the wind, giving a mystic look.

What she didn't see coming next was a scythe up against her neck, the blade digging into her flesh. Her violet eyes peered up cautiously at the person then relaxed, figuring out who it is.

"Hello, Lord Drang."

"What are you doing here, Silrin?" The white-haired man spoke coldly, edging his weapon closer, a light line of red appearing on the skin but not enough to draw blood.

"Forgive me; I had to pick something up." She said calmly, tightening her grip on the doll. "What about you? Why are you here playing as a doctor when you should be at home with your family?"

Drang pulled the scythe back, making it evaporate. "Taking a break, it was too noisy. I managed to get away but Mark follow me."

"But why at that school?"

"I just happened to apply there. I don't plan on getting involved but at least I can push things along." The man huffed before walking away, no longer finding her a threat. "I'm heading back to Mark. Goodbye and also, don't come back here ever again." He disappeared behind the next corner, his black coat flapping at his movements.

Silrin glanced up into the sky and dissipated into the shadows.

* * *

Okay to answer some things you guys are probably wondering about, like this last scene. Am I right? Yes, I am. Alright, you can either ignore it totally since it won't be mentioned in any of the later chapters nor explained or go read my 'The Return' chapter 7 to get what is going on. That's all I'm saying. That's your two options.

Finally a good kiss scene. And it's only Wednesday right now for them. Ugh, two more days and still more chapters to go…and schools getting closer. No, I shouldn't have said that…

Please review…


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: **Session**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, others may appear later on

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Poor Shirosaki has to stay after school for some 'forced' tutoring for his grades but who knew he'd get a hot student for it. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

**N/A:** Since someone in here wanted to know why the last part was there in the previous chapter, I'll make it short. The flames have an important part in 'The Return' later in the chapters and I thought that some people, who were reading that fanfic, would like to know since I left a little note on the bottom as to which one it was placed into. Sorry for the confusion, that's why I said either read it or just ignore it. Hope you don't mind.

Okay, I'm starting to rush things cuz right now, I just want to finish this fanfic and move onto something else. (sighs) So tired, damn textbooks. Had to carry them (those four big thick ones and a small with my bag which is already heavy enough as it is) all the way home which was like 40 minutes away in 97 degrees heat, its Texas, its always hot year round with traffic on one side and road construction on the other. So fucking hot!! I thought I was going to faint, well actually, I did once I got inside but anyway. My poor shoulders, I can't feel them anymore and my arms hurt so badly. But enough of me complaining. We're getting close to the end anyway. About 3 chapters left! Yay for me!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Shirosaki sighed, it was Thursday night and the big test was tomorrow. And he had hardly done any studying over the past few days because of the whole incident with Ichigo. The orange-haired teen had decided to skip school entirely today and that meant no tutoring for him. He only had about half of the stuff memorized and now he didn't enough time to do the rest. He was doomed. There was no fucking way he was going to be able to pass that damn test. He could already see his math teacher, Urahara, smiling at him, teasing him on his grades and _smartness_ before going onto his looks. And then he'd probably parade around the school, waving his test like it was some sort of prize, telling the entire world about it…and how he sucked so badly. It was _so_ annoying and just thinking about that bastard only made things worse. How he wished he could punch that snickering bastard in the face and smack him around with that damn fan that always popped out from his sleeves. But nooo, that wasn't possible or else he would get in trouble again and then _Zangetsu_ would get on his case. Shirosaki cursed to himself again, colorfully and full of vulgar, hoping that that man would get a heart attack or something. He paused at the idea; maybe he should start praying, would that work?

Anyway, all in all, he couldn't really do much of his homework and the review sheet was right in front of him, staring. He thought for a second that maybe he could burn a damn hole into it and watch it smolder into a little pile of ashes. However, that didn't or couldn't happen _either_. His inverted eyes decided to take a break and glanced around the living room. The TV was on, his foster father watching some strange show, not really interested in finding it out. For once, the old man was _actually_ sitting on a couch and not on that blasted pole behind it with a fan to the side that made his clothes flutter. Maybe he was trying to look cool…or more like an idiot in his opinion. Whatever fit him…

The albino glanced back down at the sheets and his text book, glaring at it some more. His pencil was in his hand, flipping around, trying to figure out the answer for this present question. Damn trigonometry and its sin and cos and sec and whatever else there was. And how the hell are you supposed to simplify this fucking ten number digit equation?! Why did this class have to be so damn hard? Did whoever up there like to see him suffer? And why couldn't he have taken something else and skip this totally, maybe then he wouldn't have to endure this shit.

"You're dozing off again, Shiro." Zangetsu called out from his spot, the sun glasses still on his face. The old man hadn't even looked his way, eyes glued to the TV. Shirosaki could see the reflection of the screen on the glasses, flashes of the show. He never figured out why the foster father wore those but it wasn't like he was going out of his way to find out.

"Yeah, yeah." He stood up, storming over to his bedroom that was across the hall. For now, he would give up on this cursed stuff called math and do something else for the mean time like sleeping. His eyes stared around his room and leaned onto the bed, feeling the fluffy pillow below his head. The room was plainly decorated, nothing much in it except that the walls were painted a deep red, it was white before but he didn't want to see _that_ color any more. He saw enough of it on himself and Grimmjow had made a comment on it. Something about blending in with the tint, he doesn't remember now since it's been so long ago but no matter. There were a few posters on the wall, one or two about video games and another about an anime. The curtains, black, were closed to the world. He had to get them since those damn lights outside shined directly into his room at night and it pissed him off. He no longer needed a lamp anymore because of that. Some of his clothes were on the ground, tossed aimlessly with no intentions of picking them up ever again. Shirosaki wasn't exactly neat nor was he messy, just lazy. He snuggled into the sheets, taking a deep breath, trying to relax and take all that math crap out of his mind. He just wanted a break for now.

Just as he felt himself dozing off to sleep, the doorbell rang, snapping himself out. He sat up, yawning, wondering if the old man was going to answer. He heard the door open with a loud creek and collapsed back down on the bed, cuddling into the comfy sheets again.

"Shiro!" Zangetsu called out through the door, his voice booming. Shirosaki sneered, pressing his face into the pillow, hoping he wouldn't have to hear him again. "Shiro, there's a guest here for you!"

The albino snapped. "Well, tell the guest to go away! I'm not in the mood!"

"He says it's important and won't leave until you come down!" The man yelled back, not amused by his foster child's attitude. "And I'll send him up to you if you don't come down!"

Shirosaki groaned, lifting himself up and crawled out of bed. He didn't want this so called _guest_ entering his room and seeing him there. He knew that his friends would just laugh at him and destroy his room even more than it was now. The albino always found it a nuisance to clean up after them. "Coming!" He stomped back out into the hallway, glaring at his father and the person in the entryway before pausing. His inverted eyes widened for a moment, realizing who it was. "I-Ichigo?!"

It was indeed the orange-haired teen. He was standing there looking quite embarrassed for coming here and appeared to be ready to split at any second. Zangetsu glanced between them and walked away, heading back to his show, not wanting to interrupt. Shirosaki took a deep breath and headed closer, letting Ichigo inside before closing the door. He managed to catch a glimpse of the sky and could see the stars; peculiarly, it was too late to be outside right now, dangerous too. So then why was he here? Before he was able to voice his question, Ichigo scratched the back of his head and turned to the albino.

"Hey, sorry for not showing up today, I had a lot to think about." The helper started, folding his arms, trying to keep his scold on.

The albino smirked, kinda liking where this was going. "What _type_ of things?"

Ichigo blushed, backing away, uncomfortable with the stare he was getting. His face fell for a moment before putting it back on, trying to tighten his image. "Just _things_. Anyway, I came here to apologize for skipping out _and_ to make you an offer."

Shirosaki raised an eyebrow, interested. He leaned in, reversing Ichigo towards the wall, one arm on it, preventing the other from running off. He had a smirk on his face, one that appeared to be a predator while the helper was the prey. The orange-haired teen had his body pressed against the hard surface, not liking where this was heading to. A snicker came from the albino, enjoying what he was seeing and licked his lips. "And what _kind_ of offer would that be? Hmm?"

"Well, this type." Ichigo slowly lifted his head up and kissed lightly on the check. Shirosaki blinked, surprised by the act, he totally hadn't been expecting that. Maybe a punch or something but that? "For some odd reason in these past few days, I've really gotten attached to you even though I know absolutely _nothing_ about you at the same time. You're like a complete stranger yet it was like…" Ichigo trailed off, not sure what else to say.

Shirosaki decided to give a hand and complete it. "Love at first sight?" He leered, wanting to push the guy's buttons. "And even if you don't know me, we have _all_ the time in the world."

The blush on Ichigo darkened, ignoring the latter statement. "Y-Yeah and so I wanted to try something to see if you were up to my approval, after all, you're getting yourself involved with my group."

"So then what's the deal?"

"If you're able to pass that test tomorrow by your own power, an A at least, I'll not only go out with you, I'll…I'll…" Ichigo bit his bottom lip, stumbling over what he wanted to say. It was hard but he continued to try. "I'll…"

A smirk made its way onto the albino's lips and leaned further, his mouth touching the ears and whispered gently. "Fine, I got it. It's a deal but, of course, you better keep it if you know what I mean."

A shiver went down his spine and he began to wonder what he had released. He gulped heavily, a little of sweat crawling down the side of his face and ducked underneath the arm, wanting to get away. He was about to say something else when a pair of lips covered his own, sealing his speech. Ichigo was so startled by the sudden attack that it left his mouth wide-open for an invasion, the blue tongue slipping into the inner cave. Shirosaki took that chance to get a good taste, his tongue traveling all around and grinded their hips together to keep the moment longer. Ichigo let out a gasp into it, closing his eyes, lost in the pleasure. He responded back eagerly, fighting back, deepening the kiss. He moaned, tempted to wrap his arms around the neck to draw the albino closer but at the last moment, he ripped away. Ichigo took deep breaths; his beating heart racing in his chest. Shirosaki stared in amusement and grinned, licking his lips seductively knowing that he had hit the mark. "S-Stop, not now. You have to finish your part first before you can do anything to me."

"I know, I know, but what I'd like to know is _why_ you're doing this so willingly. I thought you were the type would despise sex and shit."

"I do!" The helper yelled. "I really do but…" Ichigo paused trailing off, his voice low. "But when it comes to you, I can't control myself as I thought I could. You just have this bizarre power over me that makes me just want to come to you. And I can't help it. Even after sorting out all my feelings, in the end, I want to be with you."

"I…see, so you crave for me." Shirosaki snickered, though inside he was basically jumping for joy. He was glad that the other desired him, that meant hope for his situation. His eyes started glittering, _no_; he was going to _snatch_ Ichigo, no matter what.

The orange-haired teen blushed deeper and began stuttering things that made completely no sense for a few seconds. Shirosaki stared predatorily, showing his white teeth. It was at that moment, Zangetsu came walking in, having finished his show and spotted the two in the hallway up against the wall. He raised an eyebrow through the sunglasses and noticed the awkwardness that was admitting from the visitor. The old man's only thoughts were 'Poor guy, he's getting harassed by Shiro'.

He sighed heavily, shaking his head at his foster child's actions and decided to save him. He didn't want to get sued or threatened again from a parent like last time. And yes, Shirosaki _had_ done something like that before, luckily nothing happened (the judge thought it was stupid because Shirosaki had played the innocent act). "Shiro, let your friend leave, its getting late as it is and it's a school night." He huffed, shuffling closer to the duo.

The albino sent a glare at him but ignored it. Ichigo sighed in relief, rushing around Shirosaki towards the door. He thanked the older man before glancing back at Shirosaki and ran outside, yelling and reminding him of the deal. Zangetsu just ignored it, heading back to the TV room. He had better things to do then interfere with Shirosaki's life. The kid knew how to take care of himself, he was street-smart.

"Damn…" The teen cursed, a little disappointed and sauntered to the room where all his stuff was located. "Oh well, at least I got Ichigo to myself, just need to pass that fucking test and it'll all be fine…passing the test…" He twitched at the idea. "Fuck…"

* * *

No comment here but please review. Damn another short one, oh well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: **Session**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, others may appear later on

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Poor Shirosaki has to stay after school for some 'forced' tutoring for his grades but who knew he'd get a hot student for it. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

**N/A:** This is the second to last chapter, just one more and then I'm free to work on my others!

And that it's finally here, _**lemon**_!!

This has been beta'd by sidhechaos, say thanks to her!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Shirosaki groaned, this wasn't easy stuff**.** He stared at the review sheet and then at the time on his watch. School would be starting in thirty minutes and he couldn't solveten out of fifty problems and he just _knew_ that they were all in the same batch of equations. He wondered which one? As much as he wanted to ask his friends for help, he knew that that wasn't going to work since none of them were in the same class. A teacher would be nice but they all hated him so that was a no-go too**. **He grumbled louder, heading over to the clinic for one last check-up before the weekend. The pain was still there but it wasn't as bad as before, it had gone down considerately to a dull ache. He opened the door to the office and glanced around the area, searching for the white-haired man. He didn't see the doctor anywhere. Did he come too early? Well, he _did_ want to get some more studying done before the big test.

"Over here." A deep voice called out from behind a table. Shirosaki flinched, not expecting the call and turned to the doctor, heading on over while lifting up his school bag. Drang was in the back of the room and hidden away from most eyes, reading a book. As the teen got closer, he pulled out a chair and tossed his stuff onto the floor, except for his notebook with all the math questions. Drang set aside his book and strolled around the table while the younger albino folded his legs, tugging up his shirt to reveal the bandages. The man sat down beside him, yanking out a chair to sit down. Shirosaki shivered when he felt the cold freezing hands slide ghostly over his skin, was the doctor always _this_ icy?

"Hmm…I don't see any problems, I think it now just needs to heal on its own." Drang commented, retracting away. "You no longer need bandages and the pain should be almost gone too, unless you aggravate it. This _should_ be the last time unless you get into anymore trouble."

Shirosaki sighed in relief, gazing down at his stuff. A sudden thought came to him. "Hey…are you good in math?"

Drang glanced up from his position, blinking his black eyes. "…Yes."

"Then do you know how to solve this?"

The doctor leaned over, pulling his chair closer to get a better look as the younger albino gathered his stuff. He looked over the sheet, scanning it quickly without stopping. He managed to catch a look in the inverted eyes; they were slightly desperate and hopeful. Drang's face lightened up at it. "Yes. You need to put-"

* * *

"Dude, Shiro, you look depressed." Grimmjow snorted, rising up a fist to lift his chin. He leaned forward to stare at the miserable albino, who was hiding his head underneath his arms. "You look sick."

"I'm just tired and really panicky. I need to get at least an A on that Math test." Shirosaki grumbled from under the mass, rubbing his forehead into his arm. He had already finished taking the test in the morning and Drang's advice had _really _helped since some of those question types _were_ on it. He just had to wait a little longer before going in to find out the grade.

"You're worried about that?" Renji raised an eyebrow, munching on a bag of chips he had bought. "Why? Usually you wouldn't give a shit about that crap."

"Well, I made a bet and I really _want_ to keep it and _win_."

"A bet? What kind?" Grimmjow perked at this information, interested in the dialogue but he knew that Shirosaki had a tight lip on certain matters. If the albino didn't want to speak, he wouldn't respond no matter what. And as he predicted, he didn't answer. "Can you at least tell us who you made it with?"

"If I did that, you'd try to get the information out of him then." Shirosaki muttered, lifting his head up a bit with a red spot on his forehead where he had nudged into his clothes.

"So it's a guy. Only one I can think of is Orangey over there." Renji snickered, glancing over to that said person. "So have you screwed him yet? I would think he would be uptight about those kinds of things."

This made the albino jolt upward in shock and narrowhis golden eyes, growling. "What do you think I am?! A rabbit?! And no, I didn't fuck him." He didn't give enough time for them to reply. "Sometimes I really have to wonder why I'm actually friends with you bastards in the first place…"

"Hey…" The teal-haired teen grumbled, not really happy by how this was developing.

"Hey, Albino!"

The said man twitched, drumming his black fingernails on the table, almost about to make a nice long _scratch_ across the surface. He _hated_ being called like that. Sure, he had white skin and hair and lots of other things but that's not the point, he just hated people to point out the obvious. He twisted around, glancing up at the storming Rukia.

"What?!" Shirosaki sneered, clearly with rage and irritation.

The woman huffed, putting her hands on her waist as if trying to show that she was better. "What did you do to Ichigo?"

Shirosaki raised an eyebrow at this while glancing behind himto the orange-haired teen, who was getting inquiring looks from the others. Some were even directed at himself. That wasn't good. Ichigo noticed the stare he was getting from the other side and muttered a silent apology before turning back to his friends. The golden pools went back to Rukia. He had never really liked her, it was more along hate, and like hell he was going to tell too. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie!" She grumbled, narrowing her eyes. "I've questioned him about it and his _unusual_ attitude and all I could get out was that he was going to break a barrier. He wouldn't tell me the details of it so I expect you _will_." The petite girl stomped her foot and glared hotly.

The albino gave the same look back, full force. "And you really expect me to know, I'm not talking either way. I doubt he would either so just lay off."

"Why you!! I'm just concerned about him!" Rukia screeched, giving a lovely show to the other two behind Shirosaki.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out later." He stood up, muttering about something while completely ignoring the raven-haired woman. It was time to find out his test grade. He panicked a little on the inside just thinking about it. He turned to his friends. "Well, I'm going in early today. I'll see you two later. Bye."

"Bye." Renji called out, rubbing his chin. He was already thinking of ways to get the answer out of Shirosaki but no matter what he thought, he knew it wouldn't work. It was at these times he really wished Shirosaki was more lax with everything.

Shirosaki passed a glanced at Ichigo, who caught it, and winked before heading inside the school building. He missed the light blush of red that appeared and framed the orange-haired teen's cheeks.

* * *

"I don't know how to say this, Shirosaki." The math teacher Urahara said while obviously amused, using his fan to cover his mouth. He flicked it open, wearing the usual hat that adorned the blond hair. A deep chuckle of hilarity washed over him as he watched the student's face change and react.

"I did…_that_ badly…" Shirosaki spoke shakily, bending down, using the table for assistance. All his effort for this had been wasted.

_Damn_.

He felt like punching something, anything but he knew it wouldn't ease the sadness he was feeling. A look of fear came onto his visage, the already pale skin turning pure white and devoid color. His breath hitched and stared at the ground, not sure what to do. Shirosaki reached up, covering his mouth. He felt _sick_. He felt like he wanted to throw up and the food he had eaten earlier weren't helping. "Damnit…"

Urahara tilted his head, clicking the fan together and leaned forward, extending the dreaded test paper. He had a grin on his face, as if snickering about something. "Here, take a look."

Shirosaki didn't, gazing to the side and punched his fist into the wall before running out the room. He didn't even bother hearing the teacher call out to him before shutting the door. A loud slam echoed in his ears and the silent hallway. He was about to collapse to the floor when someone called out to him.

"Shirosaki!"

A familiar voice entered his mind and he knew automatically who it is. Ichigo… The albino couldn't deal with the other and his disappointed expression yet. He stood up and ran. He wasn't about to turn around to take a glance at the orange-haired teen until everything was straightened out. He just needed somewhere to hide, some place that hardly any people went to.

Shirosaki chuckled emptily. Damn everything to hell.

* * *

"Mr.Urahara, how was it?" Ichigo came up to the still smirking teacher, who was sitting comfortably in his chair as if nothing in the world could affect him. He was a little worried about the strange reaction he had gotten from Shirosaki and decided to investigate. He mused if it was because of the test grade. Could it be that he had failed? Ichigo's chest constricted, _no_, he didn't want that.

"Oh, you want to see it?" Urahara waved his fan at the test paper on the table, facedown. "Whatever for?"

"I just want to. Now, will you let me?" The orange-haired teen spoke softly. The teacher looked at him sternly, trying to figure out his motive for all this and finally tapped the paper in front, sliding it upward. Urahara continued to stare, watching carefully, seeing as he wasn't _supposed_ to let any other student look at someone else's grades. Ichigo took it and scanned over the document then to the score. His brown pools widened at the number. "Wait, then why?"

"Yes, I wonder to." The man continued to smile, taking the sheet back and spun in his chair. He twirled, his expression unchanged. "Hope he doesn't do something stupid, though, I do question what gave him the idea of getting something like _that_?"

Ichigo growled, glaring at the teacher. Who _wouldn't_ misunderstand with that attitude and dash out the door? Damn this teacher, why was he still allowed to educate here in the first place? Much less, why the hell was he a _teacher _of all things? A mad scientist would fit his description better. Ichigo shake his head, pushing his thoughts on the man away, he had more important things to do. He had to find Shirosaki and fast. And there was only one place in mind that the albino would go to.

The clinic.

* * *

He opened the door to the doctor's room as he stormed in out of breath. He spotted Shirosaki sulking on a bed with the doctor sitting in a chair beside him, reading a book. The bell rang; signaling the end of lunch period as Ichigo stepped closer, quickening his pace

Drang was first to react, having noticed the other long beforehand. "Ah, hello, Kurosaki." He stood up, heading over to the student. The doctor paused and then stepped aside; he could see the emergency in the eyes. "Go on."

The younger teen nodded to the doctor and sat down on the bed beside the albino. His peach-colored hands tapped the shoulder. The sounds of students trying to get to their next class as they wandered in the hallways could be heard through the door. "Shirosaki, speak to me."

"No."

"…I saw your grade."

A flinch. "Oh." The other glanced away, shoving the hand off. "It's bad, right?"

Ichigo suddenly started laughing, breaking out into a smile, shattering the tense atmosphere and kissed a cheek. He wrapped his arms around Shirosaki's shoulders, pulling the other closer. "Are you kidding? It's great!"

An eyebrow was raised up in confusion and gazed at the orange-haired teen, shock written all over Shirosaki's visage. "Huh?"

"You did it. You passed with a 90." Ichigo tightened his grip, burying his face into the crook of the albino's neck. He smiled into the touch and felt the other struggling, not believing what he had said. The footsteps of students outside quieted down and the next bell rang.

"I got a 90?" Shirosaki muttered in disbelief, reaching up to stroke the orange locks. "Are you sure? You're not trying to trick me, are you?"

"Positive."

The albino sighed and glanced to the side when he heard fadingfootsteps. Drang was heading over to his office, the black coat flaps fluttering at his movements. The air of mystery and darkness continue to surround him even now. He watched as the man rotated slightly, hands in his pockets with the book tucked under the right arm. "You still have that key, right?" Drang asked.

Shirosaki instinctively reached into his pockets when Ichigo pulled back. The familiar metal jiggled in his hands, it was the key to the back room. "Wait, are you…? Huh?" The golden pools blinked, Drang was already gone. When did the guy leave? He hadn't even heard the door opening. "He's…disappeared?"

"Weird…" Ichigo muttered before getting yanked up. He gaze to the albino and blinked, staring into the eyes. They were smirking. His cheeks darkened a little at just looking at them. "W-What?"

"I plan on finishing our little deal if you know what I mean." A predatory leer made Shirosaki appear devilish and dangerous, but it only turned Ichigo on. For some reason, he didn't seem scared; he had been hoping for this from the very beginning after making that deal, hoping that it would succeed. And it did. Ichigo kissed the same cheek again, smiling, and earned a chuckle for it. "I'll take that as a 'Yes'." Shirosaki tugged forward, dragging the orange-haired teen to the back as he unlocked the doorand entered. He turned the lights on and relocked it as he lickedhis lips lustfully. Then his fingers wrapped around his lover.

Ichigo sighed, it was now or never. He stared at Shirosaki with the same licentious look he was getting. Oh, how he wanted the other. His mind wandered over what would happen in the next few moments…and how much he wanted to slap himself for those dirty thoughts.

"Ya ready?" The albino purred, tightening his grip around Ichigo's waist, waiting for the answer. He had worked real hard for this moment, made that grade just for this, even if it _was_ just a part of the deal. But still…there was no _way_ he was going to let this opportunity go or let the other wiggle his way out of this one. He shifted his arms and chuckled, asking again. "Well, Ichigo?"

"…Yeah." Ichigo leaned in, capturing the lips, unable to stop his own feelings for the other from flowing out. He pulled him closer, waiting for the other to dominate but Ichigo wasn't going to make it so easy. His fingers sprawled across the front, trying to tease the other. Shirosaki responded quickly, gripping the orange hair tightly and yanked Ichigo into the bed roughly, snickering in amusement. He liked how Ichigo was reacting and coming on to him, it was entertaining. The younger teen grunted as his body was bounced up and down by the springs, his head on the soft pillow. His eyesstared at his boyfriend curiously and blinked, watching as the albino crawled onto his lap. Shirosaki ground their hips together aggressively, catching him in a bruising kiss and heard a pleasing loud moan came from Ichigo'sthroat. Their tongues danced around each other and the older pulled back, sucking gently on the muscle. As the kiss got heated, Shirosaki slowly started undoing everything, the pants, the shirts even the underwear and tossed it to the ground without a second thought. His tongue tangled with the other's some more, sliding along the hot flesh. A muffled groan came from the back of his throat as he felt Ichigo's fingers rake through his hair. The soft tender feeling was nice but he didn't want to get sucked in just yet. He retracted his tongue back licked his lips again, taking in the taste and savored it. Strawberry just like before, it was still a wonderful flavor. His golden pools of his eyes examined the naked man underneath him, straddling on the waist. Ichigo was deep red, his eyes clouded with desire. Shirosaki giggled, the helper looked so delicious, so ravishing. He ground their hips some more, harder this time, feeling Ichigo's manhood grow in response. The fingers untangled from his head, falling to the sheets, gripping those instead. His teeth nibbled the bottom lip, yanking it down before placing kisses along the neck and up to the ear. The albino's warm breath danced along the flesh and felt some on his own cheeks.

"S-Shirooo…" Ichigo moaned, squirming underneath, eyes closed.

"Yes?" His white teeth bit down gently on the ear lobe, his tongue flickering along the insides. When he released it, he licked along the back and hit a sensitive spot, earning a squeak. A deep blush tinted the peachy cheeks, snapping the brown eyes back open. Ichigo stared at the albino, panting deeply.

"Can you…hurry up?"

Shirosaki paused, pulling back for a moment. "Oh? Are you _that_ impatient? Or do you want me _that_ badly?" He traveled down the body, getting in-between the legs, spreading them apart.

"Shut up! We're in school! Anyone could just walk in and hear us."

"Doubt it. Dr. Drang is keeping watch for us. He's not stupid enough to allow anyone to hear us. Plus, he was the one that suggested the whole idea; he'll be the one to get in the most trouble, not us." He lapped atthree of his fingers coating them with saliva and when he thought it was enough, he stopped, pulling them from his mouth."I guess since you want this so badly, I'll skip over some procedures and get to _this_ part." Shirosaki stuck a single digit inside the entrance without any warning. Ichigo instantly jolted at the foreign sensation and gasped loudly. He arched his back, finding it less painful and clenched down on his bottom lip. It hurt… No, that was an underestimate, it was extremely painful.

"Damn…you." He growled out as one eye squeezed close.

Shirosaki grinned, feeling the muscles inside clench down on the wiggling intruder. "You're pretty tight. And…that you deserve this. You _did_ want to skip ahead and go faster."

"Shut up!" Ichigo gasped out when the next digit came in, much slower this time. It wasn't as painful as last time since Shirosaki was being more careful, watching the orange-haired teen's expression. "I've never done…anything like this before in my life."

"Kinda obvious." The albino snickered, adding the third one and made scissor-like movements to widen the virgin hole. He watched with satisfaction as Ichigo panted with little cries that were sweet and pleasant to his ears. The orange-haired teen was gripping tightly at the sheets and made short noises as the fingers thrust in and out. Ichigo's hands were beginning to turn white as he lifted his head back, twisting in delight. He finally let out a scream when the intrusion hit his prostate gland, making his vision go white for a few seconds.

"A…A-Again…" Ichigo moaned softly, wanting that same feeling again.

The grin on Shirosaki's face widened as he did the opposite of Ichigo's request. He drew the three digits out and heard the other whimper softly, upset as the sudden emptiness. "Don't worry, you'll like this. But it might hurt a bit."

"H-Hurt?"

"But don't worry; I'll be careful to you. I wouldn't want to make you bleed." Shirosaki positioned himself, the tip of his member at the entrance. He gradually entered inside,giving time for his partner to get used to the feeling. He sighed quietly in ecstasy as the muscles tightened around his cock. "Ah, damn…Ichigo, you're really tight."

"Nngh!" Ichigo whimpered, sensing the other inside, pushing further. By instinct, he wrapped his legs around the albino's waist, nudging him deeper by accident.

Shirosaki grunted, tempted to just go all out but waited patiently until Ichigo stopped moving, trying to get comfortable. He didn't want Ichigo'sfirst time to be horrible. "You okay?" Shirosaki shifted by mistake, hitting something inside the moist heat.

"Oh god!" Ichigo gasped, clenching down harder on the sheets, his fingernails digging into his palms. He tried to control his breathing but was failing in doing so. He felt so full and it was a blissful sensation, one he wouldn't want to get away from anytime soon. His bottom lip had started to bleed, allowing Shirosaki to lean down and lick it up to ensure that it wouldn't travel down the neck.

"…Alright, I'll take that as a 'Yes'." Shirosakipulled back a little before thrusting back in, leisurely at first before quickening the pace into an even beat. He observed in enjoyment as Ichigo cried out and moaned at each thrust. The helper's face twisted in pleasure especially his prostrate gland was hit again. The younger teen let out a startled scream when that happened and Shirosaki could only smile, repeatedly slamming into that same spot. He could see the sweat that was collecting on the surface of Ichigo's flesh, glowing in the pale light above.

"Ah! S-Shiro!" The orange-haired teen reached up into the white hair, yanking the other closer into his chest. The fingernails dug into the scalp, grabbing a fist full of hair. Shirosaki winced a little at that, burying his face into the crook of Ichigo's neck, smelling the strong scent of strawberry. It was intoxicating and he was quickly loosing the rhythm he once had. He was getting faster, his limit close. Ichigo looked so hot being fucked, dazed in pleasure. "Shirooo!! Pleasee!! Faster!!"

"As you…command." Shirosaki did as he was told; thrusting deep until the point it hurt to go any further. The moist heat was just _wonderful_. "Ichi…go…" He silently moaned, licking his dry lips and watched as the other let his grip loosen, allowing the hands to slide down to the shoulders. The fingernails went digging back in, creating long red marks and he thought for a moment that he might be bleeding.

Then Ichigo came, spraying across his stomach, letting out one last yell. The contraction of the other's insides brought the albino to his edge, as he thrust a few more times to ride out his organism.He collapsed forward but managed to use his elbows to keep himself up, placing a small kiss on his partner's lips. Shirosaki rolled off to the side and lay on the bed, tugging the other close.

"Well?" He asked, grinning and taking a deep breath to calm his beating heart. It pounded against his chest painfully, his energy drained.

Ichigo took a deep breath and snorted. "What do _you_ think?"

"I think you liked it." Shirosaki twisted around, wrapping his limbs along Ichigo's frame. The helper sighed; shaking his head, eyes closed and snuggled into the warmth.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Okay, okay but first you have to say something to me."

The orange-haired teen glanced up. "And what would that be?"

"I'll give you a hint. It's three words long."

"…" Ichigo paused for a moment, staring into the pale face and finally smiled. "I…I love you."

The albino kissed his lover again. "I love you too."

* * *

Okay finished with this one, so tired. I'm going back to drawing.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: **Session**

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Shirosaki, others may appear later on

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Poor Shirosaki has to stay after school for some 'forced' tutoring for his grades but who knew he'd get a hot student for it. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

**N/A:** Tada! The final!

And beta'd by sidhechaos!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

"Shiro." Ichigo called out, opening the door to the roof and spotted the said teen at the side, staring down at the people in the courtyard. Shirosaki's two friends were sitting by themselves while Ichigo's were on the other side. So far, no one has found out about their _relationship,_ though the albino had a sneaky feeling that his own friendswere slowly figuring it out. He chuckled at the thought and turned to his lover with a grin, standing up while waving halfheartedly.

"Yo! Ichigo!" He went closer, putting his hands in his pockets. The wind blew by, fluttering through their short hair and tossing a few of the leaves from the trees below around. The orange-haired teen remained where he was at, closing the door behind him. As he was doing that, he felt two strong arms wrap along his waist and was tugged back into Shirosaki's chest. He could feel the warmth radiating off the other and it was comforting. The carrot-top smiled sincerely, shifting around to crush their lips together for a heated kiss.

The albino pushed Ichigo around to the other side and slammed him into the wall, pushing him up. His hands traveled under the clothes, making the younger teen's breath hitch. Their tongues tangled together, both moaning softly while Ichigo wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer. Shirosaki shoved harder, making their entire bodies touch and yanked up the orange-haired teen's shirt to get a better view. He leaned back to gaze over his prey, licking his lips in anticipation.

"You really are a beauty, you know. Its no wonder you have so many fans." Shirosaki leered, running his right hand through the silky orange locks. He shifted closer to get a good whiff of the hair and buried his face into the crook of Ichigo's neck. The orange-haired teen collapsed under the weight, now sitting down on the cement ground with his legs spread apart, his lover in-between. His face was deep red, practically burning as he wrapped his arms back around Shirosaki's chest, pushing the other closer. He could fell the warm breath tickling on his skin and sighed in bliss.

It has already been a month from that Friday test and everything couldn't get _any_ better. Zangetsu had let Shirosaki off for making the needed grade and even allowed him to have the choice of staying for more tutoring or leaving. In the end, he chose to stay and hang out with Ichigo (coughmakeoutcough and they had plenty of it). The bruise on his back had already disappeared but the visits to the clinic didn't stop. Shirosaki would skip class every so often and head to the doctor's office to hang out. Most of the time, Ichigo would be close behind and well…what happens next is a secret. Today, however, they decided to meet up at the rooftop during lunch, away from everyone else and to just have some time alone.

"I always liked coming up here. Actually, I always did when I first came to this school but when my friends wanted to eat below, I had no choice." Ichigo mumbled, burying his face into the soft locks.

"Well then, let's make this our place. No one really comes up here anyway since they don't want to bring their trash all the way back down." Shirosaki responded, smiling peacefully though he was hidden from view.

"That's true. And we do get a good view of everything. The town looks so nice from here." The height allowed them to see the entire city, the bright sun shining onto it from above. It was a beautiful sighting and the leaves from the trees below that flew up added some kind of lovely touch to it. The scent of the air was crisp and the breeze just felt great. Everything was quiet; the only sounds were the ones below in the courtyard but that all seemed drowned out.

"Everything in one package, huh?" Shirosaki chuckled, his body vibrating against the other's. He nuzzled deeper into the warmth, finding it comfortable. Their bags were at the side, scattered across the cement floor but were hidden out of view if someone really _did_ come up. His nose caught the scent of strawberries on Ichigo and licked the skin tenderly to taste. The orange-haired teen shivered at the wet tongue, jumping slightly with his face darkening in color.

"S-Shiro…!"

"You really _do_ taste good. Almost enough that I want to eat you." He leaned up to capture the lips, this time lightly so not to give anything away about their relationship. It wouldn't do well if both of their lips were bruised and red. Ichigo responded back quickly, closing his eyes at the touch. It was wonderful, the clear flavor was so pleasant and he craved for more of it. Shirosaki chuckled into the kiss and parted, licking his lips again while his hands traveled down the bare chest. They came up to the pants and slowly unzipped them.

Ichigo reacted quickly to this. "H-Hey! Wait!"

"Hmm?" The albino hummed, glancing up at his boyfriend's face. "What? Is something wrong?"

"We're not… going to do it _here_, are we?"

"Not entirely." The older teen blurted out.

Ichigo didn't like the tone he was getting. "And what do you mean by that?"

Shirosaki just grinned, spreading the legs further apart and pulled out the orange-haired teen's manhood. His cold white fingers ran over the sensitive flesh, sending shivers down his lover's spine. Ichigo's breath hitched again, biting down on his bottom lip to hold back the moan that was crawling up his throat. He watched as his lover leaned down, getting onto his stomach while hold his erection close to the lips. His face turned away when he felt Shirosaki's hot tongue flicker over his tip.

"S-Shiroo…stop…" Ichigo muttered, his hands reaching down to the albino's shoulders, trying to fight back. The other didn't listen and closed his mouth over the member, sucking on it hard. He skillfully used his tongue around the flesh, causing Ichigo to groan sweetly at the pleasure he was receiving. Shirosaki worked his way around, touching every spot, making sure that nothing was left. A little of pre-cum slipped into his mouth and he quickly swallowed the sour tasting fluid. His fingers wrapped around the bottom part of the member, giving himself a grip as he bobbed his head up and down. He felt the fingers on his shoulders shift, grasping into his hair and grabbed a fistful of it. Shirosaki winced at the pull, feeling like his hair was about to get ripped out. He ignored it and continued on, squeezing his eyes shut to help him concentrate, only opening them to observe Ichigo's cute expression, the one lost in pleasure and with those brown eyes clouded over with lust and desire. Another loud and heavy moan ripped through the orange-haired teen's mouth, bending over.

Ichigo pushed the albino deeper, almost chocking him if Shirosaki hadn't placed his hand below as a caution. A little bit of drool was dripping down the side of his cheek, making its way to the chin. He widened his legs a little more, shuddering as he felt himself reaching his limit. A cold chill of wind blew by, beating against his burning and wet flesh, droplets of sweat dripping. He felt his pants slip further, exposing him fully. Finally, he came, arching his back, flipping his head and let out a cry. Shirosaki made a small sound as he felt the grip in his hair tighten painfully and as his mouth became full. He swallowed quickly, however, some of the cum escaped, gliding to his chin to fall off. It made a splat on the concrete floor, the white obvious to the gray color. Ichigo took a deep breath, his heart pounding away in his chest, he felt like he had run a marathon and still was. He gradually retracted back his hands, slanting against the wall and closed his eyes, resting. The albino chuckled at the appearance, wiping his mouth clean and sat up, folding his legs in an Indian-style. He inclined forward, cupping Ichigo's chin and licked the salvia off before claiming another kiss. Ichigo responded tiredly, setting one hand on the other's shoulder to help himself remain up.

When they pulled back for air, Shirosaki was first to speak. "My, my. Would you look at yourself? Just _how_ are you going to face everyone _now_?"

"Y…you…" Ichigo sneered; pushing away a bang that had fallen into his right eye. He could feel that his hair was sticky and wet and smoothed it back to its original position. "You did this on purpose…"

Shirosaki just grinned, helping in zipping up his lover's pants. "And why not? You're so cute when you're all red and moaning." His face nearer the other's. "It turns me on."

Ichigo growled and with a sudden energy, lifted Shirosaki up by the collar. He wanted more pleasure and he _was_ going to get it, one way or another. He dragged the albino with him into the building, down the stairs and onwards (completely forgetting about their bags). "Well, since we've already done it this far, why not all the way?"

"Oh?" Shirosaki grinned, liking this new attitude. He watched as they passed familiar hallways, making their way to the one spot they always went to. "You really want me that badly? Alright then, you're on."

And then they opened the door to the clinic.

**

* * *

**

THE END!!

So how do you like the ending? I wasn't really going to put the blow-job part in but when I was done, it was too short so yeah, in it went. I hoped you liked this one. Please review and tell me how it went, please!!


End file.
